Birth of a Tyrant
by greenhorn001
Summary: There was a world lost in time called Midgard. It was a world where many races lived together. Human, Elven, Drehul, and many others together. It was peace until a growing darkness started to rise. A dark being who calls himself the Tyrant (The Master) sends his Drakerns to attack the Kingdom of Iserhaus. Only Drew and his friends stand fast against the growing second Dark Age.
1. Prologue: The World of Midgard

**I wrote this story long ago during my High School. Its inspired and written in an LOTR style. Its not about LOTR, but ive been inspired to write it almost like it. Its about Drew Shiren of Iserhaus, son of Lord James. His father sends him and his 7 companions on a journey to investigate a growing threat within the Darklands and possibly deal with it.**

 **I will be updating this Prologue as I hope to help you all understand my story a little better. I promise you, the rest of my chapters get more interesting as you read them along. Please don't hesitate to ask questions and I will provide the answers. I hope you all enjoy reading this story and review. I love a good feedback :)**

* * *

There was a world lost in time called Midgard. It was once a peaceful planet filled with joy and happiness. Honor and family was abundant across the world. It was before the humans and the Drehuls came. The race was called Midgardian. They were elven in appearance and created by their God, Freyr. He ruled over the Midgardians, taught them everything. Peace. Prosperity. Love. In return, they grew and prospered. They even scoured the skies with airships just so they could be with their lord. They even discovered the floating lands of Dusk. Those were the lands that appeared only twice in the midsummer's eve and four times during a full moon. Midgardians prospered for the next one hundred thousand years until one day they vanished. Died of an illness or turned to stone. No one knows. All the history stated was that they entered a period of what was called a Dark Age. That was when all known technology ceased to exist. Airships fell from the skies. Soon, the Midgardians vanished from all across the world and leaving only a trace of their ancient civilization. Ruins. Even the statues crafted out of stone and clay in their image across the grasslands and forests.

When the dark ages ended 900 years ago, the lands of Midgard was finally at peace. No one knew exactly how the darkness ended, but when it did, new Elven races popped up all across Midgard. Each one of them was divided into 8 different distinct specie. Each were of the Sky, mountains, caves, night, forest, Glacier, water and desert. They all were coexistent with each other. Survived through many harsh winters and long summers.

Eventually through time as each one of them grew, so did other races of Midgard that evolved. Tooks and Hulks evolved from a typical farmland pig known as the Snorts. However, they were the exact opposite. While the Tooks were short of about a meter and a half, the Hulks grew to be about of massive height of two feet and weighting two tones. Also, Tooks were vegetarian preferring only to eat grains, potatoes and other vegetation typically grown in any fertile lands. The Hulks were the boar like creatures who preferred only to eat meat and were typically cannibalistic meaning that they would eat almost anything that were meat. They were the scavengers.

The Reptilians, Jumbilayas, and Troods used to be one race called the Draconians which was bigger in shape and crawled on all fours. They were semi sentient. The Saurians was a type of classification for ancient reptile like creatures like the Draconians, the Ancient Dragons and the Kyrats. Reptilians were the only one closest in evolution to the Draconians except they can walk on twos. They still crawl on all fours and have the thickest long tail. The Jumbilayas and Troods looked similar except for a few differences in size, skin texture and color, and their teeth. Jumbilayas were herbivores while the Troods were Omnivores but ate mostly meat. The Reptilians kept mostly to themselves and lived only in the desert and swampland marsh areas. However, the Jumbilayas and Troods were abundant across the world of Midgard and at times crossing each other in an aggressive way of territory. They just have disagreements sometimes.

Finally, there was the slow moving ancient being known as the Yggdrasil. They were simply called that because they were half tree and half animal. They were the one responsible for the floating lands they carry on their backs. Some were tethered to the ground while others were free floating. They live for a long time and were mostly telepathic. When they die, the lands fall to the ground and is reborn into another Yggdrasil. They could communicate with other sentient beings through their thoughts. They were also neither good nor evil. It depended on who controls the land that they float.

The World of Midgard had floating lands known as the Yggdrasil. They wanted to reach them, so they crafted airships to fly across the sky and dominate each land. Aside from them, they Sky Elvens also had the ability to fly as well and they lived in several floating islands.

Now, as years passed while the races of Midgard flourished, their lives were about to be interfered with the world's first arrival of two different species, Humans and the Drehuls. They began to arrive 500 years ago. Their large ship, an ark, crash-landed on the world in the middle of the desert. When they emerged from their crash, they worked together to create a new world for them. They had the technology and implemented a few of them with other races that over time they expanded it. They even updated their airships. So they also do have gunpowder. They just don't use them often anymore over the years.

The humans, we all know of, but the Drehuls are humanoids. They are alike or similar to humans in appearance, but are taller, sturdier and intelligent. They grow to about two feet, are naturally stronger than humans and are able to foresee the future. Most of them become seers or storytellers. Some of them become wizards or sorcerers. However, a lot of them have chosen a more earthly way of life through being farmers tending to their crops and vegetation. Most of the lands of Midgard had been tilled with pride by a Drehul family at one point or another.

During their spread and growth over the course of the years, they met and became allies with elvens as well as other races of Midgard. The Sky Elves were among the first they flew from the floating lands of Yggdrasil and helped the humans of the world to build their new civilization. They travelled from the desert and spread to each corners of the world. There they conquered new lands and made names for themselves. The clan Iserhaus was one of them.

The clan, Iserhaus, moved south to the middle of the forests beyond the shallowlands and the dark forests. For the next 500 centuries, they ruled the land in peace and prosperity with several other races including their counterparts, the Drehuls, the pig like Tooks, and the Hypsilophodon like Jumbilayas. However, peace was always not possible. Not while there was a growing threat within the dark lands far west of the kingdom of Iserhaus and south of the desert. In the middle of the Crimson Ranges only accessible by a long, treacherous narrow strait through a valley of jagged rocks. This small road was said to be carved by the giant like mountain elves. Not only was that path available to the dark lands, but there were caves leading to it as well. It was where darkness remained and was growing. Spreading its terror.

Evil lurked and slinked among caves to the lands of Midgard. It was the second dark ages again and this time, it was there to begin the countdown to what happened with the Midgardians before their time. A warning of things to come. Prince Drew Shiren of Iserhaus, sire of Lord James and grandsire of Belkadan III the strong. Lord James ordered his son to lead a band of travelers to discover a growing threat on the north west near the Crimson Ranges, a town of Drehuls constantly under attack by an evil new threat that they must discover who it was. It was a new threat they never heard of before but it was said that they were invulnerable to the weapons of man. Nothing could hurt them.

So, thus begins the journey of Drew Shiren of Iserhaus, descended of Belkadan the first. His bodyguard and close friend, Justin Tieron of Iserhaus, son of Urthwhyte. A Drehul farmer by the name of Tis'Lya God'ert, a loyal and proud servant of the Iserhaus family. A Took and good cook at that name of Trudge who might be a coward on the outside, but inside is the stoutest of all hearts. A speedy Jumbilaya messenger called Dro'dge who takes up his pike and armor in the defense of his prince. Two lost children, both of the Troon race, distant relative of the Jumbilaya but meat eaters named Thodore and Jess.

Two humans, one Drehul, one Took, one Jumbilaya and two Troon in the face of darkness against all odds to discover that they are not alone in this world. There is something even more evil lurking within the horizon and they must find a way to quell it or risk plunging the world into another dark age again.


	2. Chapter 1: The Companions

**Chapter 1:** The Companions

Somewhere in the Iserhaus castle within the dueling room, a human and a Took fought each other with swords flashing their steel and the clanging sounds of metal as they met with each strikes across the floor. Steel sparked as one of the sword caught the other blade and twirled it around with force that the human cried out in a slight pain with the sword itself twisted off his wrist. It clanged on the floor as the surprised human stared at the pig like humanoid. The Took looked at him with glee as he swished his sword around and responded heartily, "Me thinks you need more practice! Tis a heavy sword. You need more of an upper hand strength than I do!"

The strong, short Took flexed his arm showing his thick muscled bicep. Drew scowled at him and responded as he cracked his knuckles. He stretched out his arm muscles. He wasn't nearly as strong as his friend, but still he boasted as he picked up the sword again responding, "Tringo, my friend, do not underestimate me. I still have the advantage."

As they both stood head to head, they were the same size. Tringo was more of a muscle size and thicker than Drew however, but they weren't tall. Drew was still seventeen. Barely old enough to leave the kingdom of Iserhaus and he has never been as far as the darklands. He still didn't have the upper arm muscle strength to handle a heavy sword. Tringo spat back with a gleam in his eyes, "And pray tell, my sire, what has I missed?"

Drew pounded his armor on the chest and responded in a boastful tone, "I am no commoner! All will fall to their knees before me because I am mighty and powerful. And you, my dear old friend, will get on your knees and kiss my feet!"

The old Took's voice reverberated among the dueling room as he shouted with one word above all others, "HAH!"

"Sire" a loud voice came from the doorway at the end of the dueling room as the messenger came stumbling past.

Drew let go with an angry growl as he drew his sword and pointed inches away from the man's head as he fell to his knees and quivered, "Forgive me!"

The seventeen year old scowled at the messenger and responded harshly, "What is the meaning of this interruption? You know full well not to interrupt in the middle of training!"

The man averted his eyes and spoke in a quivering voice, "My lord, your father, has a message!"

Drew continued to scowl at the messenger not happy with the interruption. However, Tringo saw that the man was in need of a drink and grabbed a container filled with water that was hanging off a training post. Taking the sword, he pushed Drew's sword out of the way responding, "Sire, do not forget the words of your father. The needs of others are more important than yourself. Be selfless, not selfish."

Drew growled a bit still angry but he backed up letting his old friend tend to the needs of this servant. Tringo knelt before the man and lifted his chin as he offered him a drink. The messenger drank it gladly as the Took spoke, "You must be parched friend. A container goes a long way in satisfying you from a long journey. Say what you will in front of your lord's son. Whats the lord's message?"

The messenger thanked the Took and looked up to his prince. He then averted his eyes to escape his scowl as he responded, "Your father wants you in his chambers in fifteen minutes time before dinner."

Drew let out a snarl as he responded harshly waving his sword, "Begone, messenger. Leave my sight!"

"Sire!" The messenger shouted out as he bowed once before scampering out. Tringo let out a sigh holding out his container and was about to respond when a sword point went through the loop of his container.

Drew had lifted the container out of the old man's hand and took another drink out of it. Tringo shook his head as he stood and faced him speaking, "Your father wants you to mind your words. He…"

Drew took another gulp of his water and turned around spitting the drink with vengeance as he threw the container clear across the room. He yelled, "Mind your words, Took! His words mean nothing to me. He does not control my destiny. Only I do and I will do whatever the hell I want. Now pick your sword, old man! I got fifteen minutes and I want to vent!"

The boy picked his sword and started twirling it around him. Swishing it around cutting through the air as it made a whooshing noise. He was angrier than usual. Tringo let out a grunt and snorted as he picked his up yelling as he pointed the sword, "On guard!"

He charged in as he flashed his sword harshly putting Drew on his guard. He seemed stronger as he could hold back the sheer strength of his old friend. They continued fighting around the room with Drew using his vengeance as his strength against the strong but stout Took that would never back down.

* * *

In the upper floor somewhere near the throne room was the kitchens. It looked like it was overrun by pigs because the Tooks were in charge of dinner lead by a small, roundish of a Took known as Trudge. He was named after his favorite chocolate. Trudge, a mixture of Truffles and Fudge. He was different than the rest of his race as he followed the line of a cook. They needed no muscle strength. However, they still carried around 60 pounds of crates, but no more than that and because of their short stature, they relied more on their human counterparts to do all the heavy lifting for them. The kitchens were designed to be run by both human and Took.

For tonight though, was a special night for Trudge as he bustled about yelling out orders to his kitchen staff. He tasted from a large pan filled with hot steamy soup with a wooden ladle and shouted, "More dash of nutmeg. Take the turkey out of the oven. Its ready for braising. And Letty! Get off youre fat lazy bum! The glaze is ready! Take it out of the cooler!"

The lazy Took, Letty, yelled out, "Yah Chief!"

Trudge liked being called chief. Among his clan, it was the title of a leader. Trudge was a leader among his kitchen staff and with pride he showed it. Stumbling around in his stubby legs, the fat Took rushed the orders making sure they were ready and washed a few dishes. A human opened the door and called out, "Trudge!"

"Yah?" Trudge yelled out focusing his energetic energy toward the young human, "What is it now?"

He responded pointing to his wrist, "Time?"

Trudge bellowed with all his might as she shouted across the kitchen, "An hour, now git out of there and tell Lord Shiren to be patient!"

There was a deaden silence in the kitchen as all activities ceased. All eyes were upon their chief and Trudge's fear returned as he gulped stuttered a bit, "Um, uhh I mean, ask the Lord Shieren if he, erm, wants snacks to be served? First I mean!"

The human nodded as he responded, "Right…"

He left as the chatter continued with the kitchen staff back to their duties. Trudge stood there fearfully as he gulped a lump in his throat. He let out a sigh and a slight whimper sweating a little. His counterpart joined his side as he tapped his shoulder getting his attention, "Trudge, me mate, don't worry yer head."

Trudge looked at him and gulped as he wringed his hands a bit responding, "Worry? Moi? Pfft, what are you talking about? Its my first time taking the lead in the kitchens. Why should I worry?"

His friend pointed his finger toward him and smiled as he gave him a hearty clap on his back responding cheerfully, "Exactly mate! You have nutting to worry about. Keep up tha good work!"

Trudge gave him a weak smile and sighed still worried. Then he shook his head and shouted again as his brave, stout heart returned him to the state he needed to be, "Well then, get tha snacks ready! What are yore waiting for? Tha bell? Go on. Shoo!"

He motioned with his hand toward the three kitchen staff pushing a tray of snacks out of the kitchen and ran them out of the kitchen. Taking a cloth, he dabbed a sweat off his brow as he continued around the kitchens monitoring the food to make they were ready for supper.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the land from the castle and the keeps of Iserhaus, several towns were set around the land. Some were near the marshes, some were next to the Isenhiss river that lead toward the Strait of Freyr, and some were near the forests surrounding the Kingdom of Iserhaus. In one of the villages lived a Drehul named Tis'La God'ert. He was a two feet tall and a very strong farmer. Like his family, the Drehuls were the tall and strong race of people who only cared for their fields and provided food for their human counterparts and their friends. However, not only were they farmers but they were also fighters, warriors who tended to their crops and defended their family with fierceness. They were loyal to their lords who provided shelter for them.

Tis'La pulled with his strong, muscled back pulling at the hoe he held in his hand tiling the crops. They have no need for horse drawn tillers because they could pull their own weight. It was their way of getting stronger and more endurance. A way to keep them alive against whatever comes their way. Tis'La looked up with grunt as he heard the light, swift tapping of a Jumbilaya messenger. Their talons dug into the ground as it gave them a swift run across the path toward the farmer's house.

Putting the hoe on his side, Tis'La waved at the messenger as he came to a complete stop before the gate. He shouted out recognizing him, "Dro'dge! What brings you here, my friend?"

The strong legged Hypsilophodon like Jumbilaya responded never faltering from breath, "A message from the lord."

Dro'dge looked at him with his beady eyes, tilting his head sideways and lapped its tongue out. His claws rested on the wood post barring the gate. Tis'La approached him and offered him a flask, "Water?" The creature waved his claw turning down the water. The Drehul shrugged and took a gulp from his flask before continuing, "What's the news, my friend?"

The Jumbilaya messenger responded moving closer to his face, "My lord requests your presence at dinner tonight. He has a special invitation for you to join him."

Placing his flask down, Tis'La asked, "What for? This invitation don't come nearly often, but of course I am honored to attend."

The expressionless Dro'dge responded flashing his serrated teeth, "I don't know. You will see once you come. It's not for another hour or so."

Tis'la let out a sigh and responded nodding, "Thank you friend. Please tell our lord that I will be along shortly. Fair winds and steady speed, Dro'dge."

Dro'dge nodded responding, "Thank you, Tis'La. And tell your family hello from me."

He nodded watching his friend speed away back toward the castle. Opening the gate, he proceeded to put away his farm equipment and headed toward his house. It was going to be a long day at least for him.

* * *

Drew approached the doorway into the throne room. Before the seventeen year old stood two guards standing there side by side. One of them stood at his path. He was taller than Drew and stronger with heavy armor. He drew his sword halfway as he spoke in a gruff voice, "Who seeks the audience of Lord James Shiren?"

Drew scowled at the man and spat in a retort, "You know who you speak. It is I!"

The guard stood his ground as he spoke back with his hand still on the handle of his weapon, "I do not know I! Begone, knave and don't come round here again!"

The impatient young lord to be let out a snarl as he pounded his feet, "Get off it, Justin and come at me! I have no time for this! I just finished my training ages ago!"

The guard changed his tone as he slid his sword back down and bowed offering his hand, "Drew Shiren! It is you! I thought you were someone else!"

Drew growled as he retorted, "There is no one else but me! Now move aside at once!"

Justin nodded as he stepped aside and opened the door for him, "Sire, come then. With me. Your father summoned us both. It is an honor."

Drew rolled his eyes and responded as he shrugged past him, "Indeed, Justin. What are you waiting for then?"

Justin grinned at the other guard and nodded as he changed his expression turning serious, closed the door and hurried along toward the chair in the middle of the throne room. They walked along toward him. Brother for life and rivals till the end. They were good friends. Justin was only ten when he lost his family to a Hulks raid. Lord James adopted the boy and thrust the young two year old Drew onto his hands to guard and care for. To train as they grew up together in Lord James household while Tringo, their family friend and servant, watched after them. They became fast friends and rivals, always sparring against one another. Teasing each other but loyal till the end. Drew and Justin meant well.

They both stopped before the small steps and knelt down on one knee before their seated lord. Lord James, swaddled in gown and his uniform tunic, rose from his chair and approached his son and guard. He spoke, "Rise, my son. Rise Justin Tieron. I do not have much time, so I must be quick. I need your help."

Drew's eyes went wide when his father directly asked him this. He responded, "With what, father? Please tell me!"

James shook his head and responded, "Do not be hasty in your response, Drew. You are ready to leave the castle just like I was when I was your age. It is time for you to experience the lands beyond the castle. Because you are only seventeen, I put Justin in your care."

Drew scowled at his father as he responded while dismissing his adopted brother, "But father, I can handle myself. I don't need him."

James responded, "Do not be so quick to dismiss help. You still have much to learn, my son. Justin will aid you in your travels."

Drew let another low growl escape his throat but covered it quickly with clearing his throat as he nodded faithfully, "Yes father. What would you have me do? How can I lend aid?"

Justin watched them as he continued to listen. James continued, "There is a growing threat from the west. Something from the Darklands come seeking death. A town near the Crimson Ranges are constantly being under attack. The Drehuls live in this town called Rankes. They are holding themselves well, but its at some point where they will falter. They ask for our help and we must offer assistance. You must also reveal this dark threat because it does not have a name yet. Discover this for me, but you will not be alone."

Drew spoke up again, "Yes father, Justin and I will do this together."

James shook his head responding, "Not on your own. You need friends. People who can help. Tis'La, Trudge, Dro'dge and Janick will aid you. You are going to a Drehul village and you need a way through the dark forest. Tis'la can help you with this. Trudge knows whats out there and whats good to eat. He will provide you provisions during your journey. And you never leave home without speedy Jumbilayas. Who knows, you might need a messenger."

Drew spat back as he replied, "But they would slow us down. We need to find this threat and resolve this soon. We don't need…"

James looked back at him with a sad face as he responded tiredly, "Son, listen to me. Not everything is about you. This is your chance to lead. To explore whats out there and lead your friends to safety. They will rely on you for leadership. Offer it to them. Make sure they are safe and make sure you get to the village quickly."

Drew let out a sigh giving in as he responded, "Yes father."

Both Drew and Justin bowed before Lord James giving their respects. James responded, "Good. Now come to the dining table. Dinner is almost served and you will meet your companions there who will go with you on this trip."

* * *

Meanwhile far away from the castle and near the region of the Darkforests, there was a caravan trudging along the path. They were headed toward the castle. The caravan was filled with Trodon like Troods. Two were pulling a carriage filled with foodstuffs and other supplies. They were guarded by three more Troods. They were bigger and lightly armored to the teeth, literally as their teeth were sharper. They were the carnivorous of the Hypsilophodon relatives of the Jumbilayas. Two different clans. Not enemies, but just a general dislike of each other. The Troods weren't the messengers, but they were warriors. Better fighters than Jumbilayas were as well as a bit stronger in muscles.

In the center of the large wagon were two small Troods of three years. They were young but strong and kept close to their family. They were called Thodore and Jess, twin children and innocent. They continued playing as the Troods caravan continued along the road. It was getting darker and darker as the lamps were lit to show their way.

From within the darkness laid evil. Something was moving along the bushes, hiding as they did best. They were waiting, biding their time to strike. They continued to watch the unwary caravan with an evil glint on their dark eyes. Then all of a sudden the leader rose his hand and roar out a warcry. It startled the Trood caravan as they took positions to guard their wagon. The kids on the wagon stuffed themselves into a small compartment in the wagon to hide from the monsters of the night.

The nighttime monsters were unseen and the Troods never saw them coming as they roar with pain when they struck in the dark. One of the lamps fell loose from a notched arrow and onto the wagon as it set them ablaze. The little Troods were safe inside their compartments as the wagon came away with flame eating away the wood. The dark warriors fought fiercly against the Troods. The Troods fought bravely but in the end they were too much as they fell quickly.

The war band, the corpse makers, continued with their warcry rushing down the path as the sun set behind the mountains plunging the land into darkness. They left behind destruction as the flames continued to burn away the wood. One of the Troods moved. He inched his way painfully toward the secret compartment where his children was located. Grunting with pain as he was slowly dying from a festering wound left behind the corpse makers, he opened the compartment and let them out.

They were crying in fear and terror. The dying elder spoke calming them a bit, "Thodore, Jess. I'm sorry. You will have to survive on your own. You can take care of yourselves. Find the nearest camp and they will care for you. You must go."

Jess continued to cry as Thodore responded chitterling, "No, don't leave us, father. Don't die. Please! Don't go!"

Their father responded as he was on his last dying gasp, "Take care of your sister. Take care of yourselves. Don't forget your training."

The last guard of the caravan let out a final dying gasp and went limp. Jess continued to cry as Thodore hugged his sister close in the darkness. Watching the flames die down to its final gasp before leaving behind the burnt wood. The full moon was out and from a distance Thodore heard a loud crack in the air followed by an explosion. The war band had reached their first town. He squeezed his twin sister tight keeping her safe.


	3. Chapter 2: Demons in the Dark

**Chapter 2:** Demons in the Dark…

It was growing dark outside of the Tis'La family household. Inside the lamp lit home, Tis'la's family sat around the table. They weren't invited by the Lord himself but they understood. Sometimes their father was out to do some good work for the lord himself so he said his goodbyes already. After saying their blessings, they sat alone in silence eating. The mother and her three children, the seventeen year old son, thirteen year old daughter and their five year old baby daughter sat together at a blissful night. It was simple meal between them while they were unaware of the dangers outside of the house hold. An explosion of smoke and fire lit the air followed by the screaming.

They all started up as the mother cried out, "Dasque, go out and see whats going on!"

Dasque obeyed his mother as she gathered her children and pulled them to safety. He ran out and soon as he popped his head out, a neighbor was screaming at him, "We're under attack! Get to safety. Now!"

Dasque turned behind him and shouted as he stretched his arm out toward her, "Mother!"

She ran to him with haste as they exited the house. Dasque grabbed his sword and defended his family as they rushed toward a shed to safety. That was when he saw them. A horde of corpse makers of no more than sixty. They were outnumbered severely. One of them who were leading the charged seemed to be the leader. He was taller, more muscled with more scars. The monster roared a cry as they ravaged the land burning the crops and killing the villagers.

Dasque lead his family toward the shed, but soon they were overwhelmed with the cries and screams of the dead and dying Drehul and humans. They couldn't stop the menace, the death and destruction from the corpse makers as they reached his family. He pulled out his sword and defended himself. The child was crying with fear as the mother tried to take them to safety. Dasque saw his sister being pulled from her mother. "Muliayana!" he cried out for her, but was knocked unconscious. Darkness took him as Tis'la's son fell to his knees and collapsed. Her mother's screams was cut out as she was stabbed right through by a corpse blade. She fell dead while hugging her baby daughter close.

The leader of them all, Darkeyes, stood upon the biggest hill he could find. He looked around with evilness and glee watching death and destruction as the villages were toppled and burned to the ground. He raised his sword and let out a roar. His muscle flexed as he was bigger and stronger than most of his corpsemakers. He shouted out in his own evil tongue, "Drakern! Come to me! Drakern!"

His corpse makers ceased and roared as they cheered along them. They listened as he shouted, "We go for the castle tonight! They won't stop us! We will kill every last one of them!"

One of them shouted his name as they roared along with his, "Darkeyes!"

They chanted his name as their leader rushed forward through the mob. They ran for the castle leaving behind the ruined village in flames and most of them dead.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the safety of the castle, the lord, his son and his people were finishing up their supper their cook, Trudge, fixed for them. It was a huge meal. Satisfying and good. All his people filed out as they were granted leave, all except Drew, Justin, Tringo, Trudge, Tis'la, Dro'dge, and Janick. They all listened to what Lord James had to say and he spoke, "I have gathered you all here for one thing. A journey to discover what we all fear. About the growing darkness from the Darklands. A village is of need of our help and we must give aid. Drew will lead you all so you will follow the words of my son as if they were my own. Protect each other and be careful on your journey."

Trudge spoke up first as he asked, "Are you sure you need me? I won't be much help out there as I am here."

James assured his fears by responding, "Your skills are also needed out there as much as you are needed here. You will be safe with my son. Follow him. Any questions?"

They were silent. There were no more questions as they knew what was at stake. Satisfied, James finished the short meeting, "Good, then go on. Get ready and be careful. Always watch your back."

They filed out and headed toward the armory to get ready for the journey. As Drew entered through the door, Tringo placed his hand on his shoulder and spoke, "Come. There is something I wish to show you."

Drew nodded and spoke, "Lead on then, old man."

Tringo let out a snort as he led Drew to the swords. He reached over and picked a sword from the stand. It was covered with a protective casing. Handing it to Drew, he spoke, "Your father wanted you to have this sword. It is called Lightweaver. It is said it contains light magic that can even kill the hardiest of foes."

Drew stared at the sword wide eyed as he accepted it and took the sword out. It seemed to shine as the metal glinted in the light. He responded, "Wow. Its so light and easy to carry. Father gave this to me?"

Tringo nodded continuing to explain, "Yes. It was given to him as a gift to protect him and it will protect you as well. Keep it close and safe."

Drew nodded liking this honor, "Thank you, old friend. I will keep this close."

Justin cried out from the doorway to Drew, "Are you ready, Sire?"

"Yeah," Drew responded to his friend as he nodded and turned to Tringo accepting his handshake across the arm as he touched the Took's enlarged bicep. He nodded, "See you."

Drew followed Justin out as his group headed outside. Meanwhile, outside in the dark on the battlements, two soldiers were on the sentry tower looking around the darkness for signs of danger. They heard the explosion from a distance and saw the huge fireball. Something happened out there. They were concerned. One of them spoke, "Do you hear something, Taylor?"

Taylor shook his head as he shrugged, "Nothing. Even the crickets stopped singing. What's going on Mike?"

Michael shrugged as he looked within the darkness. He saw a bush move and thought he saw movement. He squint his eyes to look closely. Suddenly several arrows whooshed passed him as he shouted out, "Watch out Taylor!"

He ducked into cover and turned to his fallen friend as he spoke again, "Hey Tay…"

Michael stopped speaking as a lump in his throat formed. His friend was slain as an arrow was sticking out of his neck. He never had a chance. Touching the fallen form of his friend, he prayed to the goddess before touching the bell. He rang it hard as if he had nothing to lose as he shouted, "We have intruders! On your guard! We have intruders outside our walls!"

That awoke the other sentries as they kept guard, watching for trouble. Meanwhile down in the bushes near the moat, two Drakerns were arguing with each other. One spoke harshly, "you idiot! You were 'posed to kill him! Now we're done for!"

His friend retorted, "Don't call me an idiot. I did what I could. Stuff happens so all we can do is watch and see."

The other Drakern shook his head as he responded, "Wait till the boss hears about this. He wouldn't be happy."

He shrugged as he responded, "What he won't know won't 'urgh…"

The stupid Drakern suddenly felt pain in his stomach as he was stabbed through. He looked down, mortified. The wicked blade of a pike was pulled out and cut him down. The other Drakern muttered nerviously as he recognized his angry leader, "Darkeyes! I killed one of them. I swear it!"

Darkeyes scowled back at him with a snarl as he tested him. Blood trickled down his blade and he opened his mouth with another growl. His sharp teeth was dripping with black, wet dirt and spit. Taking his hand, he grabbed him by the throat as he protested, "Wait, urg…"

He was struggling for breath as he was lifted from the ground. Darkeyes continued to test him and then he let him go suddenly as he spat, "Onearm, take this worthless carcass away. Burn it and alert the others. Looks like we will have to find another way in. Go. Now!"

Darkeyes snarled at him with anger as he watched Onearm scamper away in fear pulling his dead friend away. The leader of his clan turned back to the gates with an evil glint. He would have to get inside the battements at one point or another.

* * *

From the entrance of the castle, Prince Drew and his group was about to leave. They were all wearing cloaks to hide their armor and clothing. On their backs, they carried packs filled with foodstuff and supplies. On hand, some of them were wearing weapons and some wore shields on their backs. They were escorted out by a guard when all of a sudden the warning bell sounded. They were surrounded by an unknown group of assailants. Trudge panicked as he tried to run off, but tripped on a root. He cowered on the ground covering his face. Tis'La saw that and offered his aid as he covered the poor Took.

Drew shouted out rallying his people together as he pulled out his Lightweaver sword and shield, "On your guard!"

They obeyed and fell in as they formed a circle around the cook. The gate closed as both Justin and the guard stood side by side between their lord's son. Justin had his single sword and the guard with his spear. They both had a flaming torch each. The two Jumbilayas took their stances side by side with their backs against the three humans. They both have pikes and a shield each. Within the darkness surrounding them, the hidden assailants moved around them a bit. Suddenly, they charged as one of them tossed a spear. It impaled Janick killing him instantly. Dro'dge let out a loud chirp that was close to an angry war cry as he lunged forward attacking the attacker.

The rest of the corpse makers leapt from the shadows. All four of them. They rushed at the group yelling war cries. It certainly alerted the other sentries as they were drawn to the battle below them. The group fought off their assailants. With metal on metal and flaming torches flailing about trying to catch the Drakerns off their guard. The big one had Drew by his sword as they fought each other. Drew ducked and went behind him as he tried to strike, his lightweaver sword flashing once.

Justin and the guard each fought off their own as the waved their torches forward. Justin twisted around his feet as the Drakern made a slashing movement forward. Taking his chance, he took his torch and bashed against the Drakern, setting him on fire. He continued fighting with every breath of his mouth.

Tis'La remained on his guard over the Took as he fought against the other Drakern, moving him away from his friend as he continued his offense. He had the advantage. His sheer size of 2 feet was evenly matched and maybe more than the Drakern himself. Trudge continued taking cover thankful that his friends were there to defend him.

The lone Jumbilaya fought with ferocity against his opponent trying to take him down, but he was outmatched due to his form. He was only Hypsilophodon. They were made for running, not fighting. Soon, he was almost overwhelmed as he was being backed into the wall. Bringing his shield up, he deftly blocked the sword blow as it clashed on his shield. On the batterments, someone lit an arrow and let it lose as it hit the Drakern several times. Eventually, he was set on fire and was screaming in pain as he ran from Dro'dge out of pain. Eventually he fell on the ground, collapsed as he continued to burn.

Drew continued to fight keeping his wits. He was trying to find the weakness on his opponent, but it hadn't happened yet. Suddenly, he let his foot fall as he stumbled. Taking his chance, the Drakern let out a triumphant roar as he lunched. Drew let him fall into the trap and he twisted out of the way as he impaled the sword into the Drakern's flank. The sword itself flashed with a blue aura. The Drakern was surprised and screamed with agony as he vanished. Got vaporized due to the sword's blinding energy.

He was wide eyed, surprised at the sword. The guard saw that and recognized it. Then the Drakern got his upper hand and thrust him down. Raising his sword, he prepared to strike but then screamed when all of a sudden the burning end of the torch went through him. The Drakern screamed with pain as he ran off. All three of the Drakerns laid dead. Burned. One got away, scared off by the sheer size of the Drehul.

Drew shouted, "All in!"

Trudge lifted his head soon as the coast was clear. He was helped up by Tis'la while Justin offered his hand to the guard, helping him up. The guard responded, "Thank you. I owe you one, friend. Sire, I noticed you have the Lightweaver. I know of the history behind it if you wish me to tell."

Drew was interested as he nodded for him to continue and the guard responded, "T'was long ago when yer father and I were mates. We explored not far from the village north near the Darkforests. A witch appeared out of nowhere. As you can see, we had never seen her before but she looked old and frail. Your father approached the witch. The witch yelled out cursing us for wandering near the dark forests. Warning us away. He apologized and asked forgiveness. He also introduced himself. Lord James Shiren of Iserhaus, he cried. Son of Belkadan he added. The witch stopped at her tracks and recognized him. So you are the son of Belkadan the Strong, aren't you? Well, don't I have something to give you? Here, take this. She finished as she snapped her fingers. A sword in the sheath appeared. She gave the sword to your father and responded Take this sword, Lightweaver. It will protect you from your enemies. Who knows? You might have need of it someday. And then she cackled and vanished in thin air. Both your father and I were dumbstruck. Unable to move. Unsure of what happened. We decided to forget it and the next day, the matter was forgotten. However, your father kept the sword and the witch did indeed keep her word. The sword continued to save your father's life and since then he had used it for protection."

Drew and his group stood around the guard as they listened to the tale fascinated. Drew spoke, "Interesting story. This is a good weapon. Thank you."

The guard shook his head as he responded, "Don't mention it. Another thing, before vanishing, she added. If you need me, just flash the sword and yell Blackdust. I will appear to you in aid. If you ever pass through the Darkforest, know that I am always watching and when you call upon me, I shall come to your aid."

Drew said his thanks as the guard finished, "Now you must be going on your journey now without delay. I wish you fair winds, steady speed and may the goddess Sirius guide your way through darkness," he nodded at the group before turning to Dro'dge and his fallen companion. Approaching him, he bent down touched the Jumbilaya on his scaly back as he spoke, "My friend, I shall bury your brother. Your Sire needs you. I will take care of him you have my word."

Dro'dge stood and responded with a nod, "Thank you."

He turned away to follow Drew and his group. The guard picked up the fallen Jumbilaya and carried him inside with ease as the gate opened and closed shut for him. As Prince Drew and the group walked further away from the castle, the other Drakerns that huddled around the castle still hiding in the darkness waited for word. But the word was not coming as Darkeyes was fuming. Four of his hunters was dead. Three was burned and one vaporized in thin air. The survivor, Badheart, shivered out of fear in front of his angry leader.

Darkeyes let out a growl as he spat in his evil tongue, "What happened to my second? Speak!"

Badheart quivered as he explained, "Mmm m Multiteeth vanished in thin air. It was the sword, my evil one. It killed him. I have never seen such magic of its kind before. Have mercy on me!"

Darkeyes let out a growl as he approached Badheart. The Drakern shivered out of fear. Then all of a sudden, Darkeyes calmed as he responded, "Badheart, I changed my mind. I will give you one chance. If you fail, do not return. Hunt down the group and kill them all. Murder them in their sleep. Pillage their belongings. Leave none alive! Take a crew of 7 and chase them down all the way to the end of this world. Once they are dead, return to me. If they are alive and you failed, do not bother coming back. Understand?"

Badheart nodded as he shivered some more, "Yes leader, I will not fail. I will kill them. You will see. They will perish at my hands!"

Darkeyes let out a fanged roar at him, "Then get out of my sight!"

Badheart scampered out of started to seek out a small crew of 7 to hunt down Drew and his group. Turning back to the castle gate, Darkeyes grinned evilly and made a roaring laughter, "Fools! I will keep the rest of you under siege until I get what I am looking for! You will all perish as a new darkness will overtake this land! And then we will see who is the powerful of them all. The Tyrant will come and he will rule you all. Plunge the entire world into darkness once again and soon you all will know terror!"

He let out a roaring laughter as the sentries among the battements shivered out of cold. They heard Darkeyes but had no idea where it was coming from. They were at a huge disadvantage.

* * *

As the guard carried the fallen form of Janick all the way to the center of the grounds inside the castle, he placed it on the ground near the grave. They were digging one for the other fallen guard Taylor. A messenger sped out of nowhere and caught the guard's attention as the creature shouted, "All who are involved must report to Lord James in the war room. All involved must report to him. No delay!"

The Jumbilaya sped off and the guard knew that he must report to the war room. He nodded at the corpseman, "Will you tend to his body? His name is Janick, brother to Dro'dge. He perished outside of the walls and requires the rites so that his body can be carried into Valhalla."

The corpseman nodded, "Of course I will, Samuel. He will be taken care of. All the dead must be prepared."

"Thank you," Sam responded as he turned bowed his head in respects for the dead and turned away heading toward the war chambers.

It didn't take long. Just a few flights of stairs until he reached the center of the castle before Sam knocked on the door into the chambers. He opened it soon as he heard a sound and James welcomed him in, "Come in, Sam. I assume my son and his group is safe?"

Sam bowed before him as he responded, "Yes, he is safe Sire. We were attacked just outside of the walls. Janick perished and I've brought his body in to be buried at sea. To prepare to go to Valhalla."

James had this sorrowful expression as he responded, "So that's two. They will be buried with honor. My son is gone with the group, right?"

Sam nodded as he entered and took his seat, "Yes sire."

James nodded happy with the news, "Good, good. Come in Sam. Take your seat. We are just starting. Now, we are being attacked by unknown assailants. Taylor was among the one who was killed instantly, but Michael survived to warn us all. He deserves praise, but we are not done. Apparently we are being besieged by a dark enemy. Anyone have an idea who?"

There was silence in the war room. Of course no one knew. James looked around hopeful someone had the answers. His eyes turned to the man on the other side. He had on a dark cloak, some scars on his face and had a serious look on his face. He was thinking. James responded getting his attention, "Baldwin. Your thoughts?"

The mysterious dark man spoke as he cleared his throat responding, "They have come, Lord. The unknown assailants who blend with the darkness. You have heard of them. They are called the Drakerns. They are here to ruin us. To destroy us. We must prepare."

A light bulb popped in James's head as he responded, "Ahh yes, Baldwin. Forgive me. I had forgotten the possibility. Yes. They are the Drakerns aren't they? Do we know much about them? Where they come from?"

Baldwin shook his head responding, "None lord. Only rumors but rumors nonetheless. I would rather not say without the facts. Only that they are invulnerable to the weapons of man. However, their evil weapons are equally destructive as they contain ravaging poison that destroys the soul. The body dies if not treated right away."

James continued, "Ah and how do we kill them? They can't be invulnerable all the time."

Baldwin continued, "Not at all sire. Only the elements like Fire and light can hurt them as well as magic. I would be more than willing to offer some of mines as I have a few energies left."

James nodded responding with concern to his old friend, "It wouldn't hurt, Baldwin. Thank you. Just please make sure you don't overdo it. We might only need a few at least. We need to make a good defense against the Drakerns. Keep the civilians in a safe place. Are there concerns about them attacking at day?"

Baldwin shook his head responding, "No, Lord. They only come out at night. That is their weakness. The sun burns their skin, hurts them. There rumors that stated they were born from the Darklands through fire and brimstone and they will perish the same way. Through fire and brimstone. They can be created and destroyed the same way. Weapons are useless against them unless they are magic. I shall help enchant our stores just for that in case they ever get in."

James responded, "Do that my friend. Any questions?"

Michael had his hand up as he spoke up, "What are we to do with the outlaying towns. They might need aid. Are we to provide them?"

James nodded, "Yes we will because we have the advantage during the daylight. I will be sending out the runners to check on the survivors and I will urge them to stay out of the dark where the Drakerns lie. We need to save them and take them to safety. The lands are no longer safe but it is the safest here if we bring them here. Sam, you will work with Michael and prepare the fire weapons. Trebuchets. We don't know how many of them are out there, but we must be prepared lest we become overwhelmed ourselves."

Both Michael and Sam responded, "Yes Lord."

James continued as he picked out a Jumbilaya out of a several in attendance in the war room, "Draper. Organize messenger teams and search the country side for survivors. Corral and bring them home. You will start early in the morning."

Draper chittered a bit before responding, "Yes sire."

James cleared his throat as he finished off his words for the day, "And finally, funeral rites. Two of our friends perished tonight. We will honor their death, give their rites and allow them to float down the Iserhiss River toward Valhalla. It is our right to do so and we will in the morning. Right now, they are being prepared. If there is nothing else, you all are dismissed. All but Baldwin. We need to talk more."

All in the war room gave noticed as they responded, "Yes Lord." They filed out and Baldwin stood as James took his side. They walked out together with James speaking first, "If I may, Baldwin, you do not have all your strength. Are you sure you got this?"

Baldwin nodded as his scarred features creased, "Yes Lord, I do. I promise you that I will offer my services to you till my last breath. I promise you, I will not mess this up. I may not have a few of my powers, but at least I have the power of psychic, fire and light. With a few words to be said, they will be useful against the Drakerns."

James clapped his friend's shoulder as he responded, "Good, good. Just make sure you don't overdo it. I trust you, but you are my closest friend and aide. If you find that you cannot do it, I will understand. All I need is your advice. Your aide on my side. Nothing more and nothing less."

Baldwin nodded as be bowed slightly, "Yes sire. You have my word."

They continued along the corridor patrolling it side by side. James was concerned for his friend as he knew him since childhood. He knew them all since childhood and they loved their lord. Respected him and fiercely loyal. Tringo, James's loyal Took servant, ran up to him and knelt. James smiled as he responded, "Rise, my friend. What do you have for me?"

Tringo rose to his feet and responded as he bowed his head, "The bodies of Taylor and Janick had been prepared. The pope has been notified. He will say the words tomorrow morning and all who knew them will attend."

James nodded satisfied, "Good, good. Thank you. I will attend to it tomorrow. Good night."

Tringo nodded responding, "And good night to you too, Sire. Night Lord Baldwin."

The strong Took scampered off leaving the two humans much to think about among themselves. They continued their walk around the castle checking things over.

Meanwhile, on the battlements, Draper was already on watch in one of the sentry towers. He continued to scan the horizon and keeping his head down. He spoke to his partner, "You see or hear anything?"

His Jumbilaya friend hesitated and responded, "Nothing Draper. Not a thing. This is not good."

Draper sighed as he shook his head, "Indeed. This is not good, Micha. Lets take turns watching. You rest and I will wake you up."

His partner nodded as he responded, "Alright. Good. I think I shall take you up on that offer. Wake me when you're ready to switch."

* * *

As the group rushed ten miles out from the castle, they continued to run. Trudge was the slowest and the shortest of the group as he faltered a bit. Tis'La turned to see him go down a bit, so he voiced his concern, "Sire, we must slow down."

Drew responded back as he spoke, "We can't slow down. We have to ahead in the dark if we are to get past those dark beings. We cannot know how many are behind us."

Trudge collapsed on the ground just as the Drehul shouted out, "But Sire!"

The group stopped running as Drew turned to the 2 feet tall half human with a growl. Then he noticed the Took on the ground breathing. The group watched their leader to see what he would do. Realizing that all eyes were on him, Drew struggled to remember his training as he approached the fallen Took. Taking a flask filled with water, he knelt before him and offered him a drink, "Drink up, Trudge, but not every drop. We have to get a move on. Quickly."

Trudge gasped as he took another drink from the flask as he stuttered, "Sire, I am sorry. Go on without me. I will only slow you down!"

The Took tried to force the flask back to him, but Drew grabbed his shoulder and helped him a bit as he responded, "I do not leave friends behind, little one, but you must pull your weight."

The sturdy Took responded breathlessly, "Speak for yourself sire. I didn't get out of the kitchens much. I don't know why lord picked me because I wouldn't pick myself either."

Drew let out a sigh as he turned back his group. He shrugged, unsure of what to do next. Leave the Took behind or bring him because he wouldn't certainly carry him. The Took was far too heavy. Justin approached his friend and offered his aid, "Sire, there is a place nearby that we could rest till morning. It is protected to ward off evil."

Drew spoke as he nodded with a smile, "Good Justin. We can use the rest till morning. How far is it?"

The guard pointed off a general direction north from them, "Just a few miles up toward there through the forest. There is a warding circle of several miles apart. Good for camping or just simply hide out."

Drew was going to say something when behind him as he turned, he could almost see the shadows moving. Realizing that they should move soon, he turned to the Drehul speaking, "Tis'La, you heard the plan. We need to make for the camp there, but we need to be fast. Can you carry Trudge?"

The strong Tis'La God'ert nodded as he removed his pack giving it to Justin to carry. He knelt down beside Trudge and the Took gladly clambered onto his back. The Drehul grunted as he struggled to lift the heavy Took from the ground. He knew where to go. All he needed was the go signal. Drew responded, "Alright, let's go then. Justin. Tis'La. Lead on!"

They started running for it as a group of Drakerns started chasing them. They weren't far behind. Badheart lead his group as he roared rallying the other trackers forward, "Go! Catch them! Split them! Murder them all in their sleep! Especially cook the fat one! He be juicy!"

The mob of the 7 Drakerns roared with glee as the brandished their weapons and rushed toward the group as quickly as they could just like Darkness overtaking them. It wouldn't take long. However, Drew's group seemed to be fast runners. Eventually they will falter. Eventually. As they reached the end of the long hill and the forests before their eyes, Badheart rushed toward them taking the lead. Drew's group vanished into the forest and the mob rushed after them.

Suddenly, something happened as if it was an invisible wall. It dinged as it shimmered pushing Badheart out screaming. The group stopped as they watched their leader fly with precision onto his back. Angry, he got up and tried again rushing forward. However, the invisible wall dinged again pushing him back. Letting out an angry grunt and a growl, he motioned his group to separate and find a way around it. Eventually they will kill Drew and his group soon. Eventually. He couldn't wait.

Meanwhile inside the safety of their camp, Justin looked out to see the hunters stop. They couldn't get through. Apparently the ancient ward worked against them so he turned to inform his group, "Alright, that stopped them. We can rest!"

The group sighed wearily as they collapsed to make camp. Trudge collapsed on the group falling fast asleep as Tis'La watched over him setting a warm blanket over him. Drew set his supplies on the ground and rested against the tree. Dro'dge offered first watch as Justin took his place next to the other tree. Jumbilayas didn't require much sleep, so he kept his eyes awake as he laid on the ground resting. Watchful. As always.


	4. Chapter 3: The Mysterious Elven

**Chapter 3:** The Mysterious Elven

It was dawn as it was the very next day. The sun was slowly rising from behind the mountains. Darkness was escaping the land and sunlight began to shine through the trees of the Dark forest. One of the sunlit beams hit a sleeping form perched on the branch. The person was cloaked. Completely covered and protected from the elements. The form of the person appeared female as the cloaked covered mostly her body but not her chest. Her cleavage showed just slightly as her face was covered up to her knees. She had her arrows beside her and her bow tucked across her body.

Suddenly a roaring sound woke her as she looked up. Her cloak fell away from her hair showing her long, thick brown hair and braided straight. Her eyes were forest green. Grabbing the tree, she looked ahead. Her ears perked up. It was pointed, straight back. It identified her as an Elven. But what type is she? She looked almost like a Mossback because of her eyes, but her skin was light brown with no moss growths. So she was someone else. She can't be a Grasslands Elven. They were all gone as they vanished long ago. She must be the last.

The last of the Grasslands Elven scanned ahead through the trees with her sharp eyes while her sharp ears listened closely. Another roar came out along with a thud and some trees shaking. Curious, the elven female grabbed her arrows, slung it across her back and took off across the branches. She nimbly bounded from one tree to the next in poetic motion sliding. Falling to the ground, she took off across the log and jumped while bounded off into another tree before a boundary. What she saw made her mouth gape wide open and become angry. A clan of Hulks was making their territory as they cut down the trees to make their cabins. They were building a small camp.

Keeping out of sight as she blended perfectly against the trees with her forest green and brown cloak, she scouted the camp. She noted the big, muscled strong hog like Hulks with long double tusks and teeth moving heavy trees around. They lunged them around on their backs to construct several buildings out of them. Some had horns. The person standing in front of the all was the biggest Hulk she ever saw. Up at least 2 feet tall and the strongest with a body mass that was bigger than the rest of his clan. He had thick muscles. Horns were crested atop his head. They were sharp. A long mane formed from his Mohawk atop his head and down his neck along his spine until it rested to his tail bone. A nose ring was attached to the front of his enlarged nose. He was the leader. The chief. And he was in charge of them all as he directed them. Several posts were erected atop a hill. It was for something, but she wasn't sure what.

The chief continued grunting orders. Hot breath was nearly visible as it blew through both his mouth and nose. It was cold in the morning. No words were being spoken. The Elven learned that the Hulks were semi sentient. Not only do they have the intelligence of pigs, but they also had the biggest brains. They were able to craft structures and communicate with each other. They just chose not to speak English. At least. She looked closely at the chief and realized something unusual about him. The chief was the only one that was bigger with lots of muscles, scars and tattoos. This chief was a mutant because no Hulks are of that size. Not even some chiefs.

The chief of the hog-like Hulks turned around and sniffed the air. He sniffed again in the elven's general direction and let out a grunt. With a snarl, he made her position as he let out a roar, "I smell you, elven! Come to me and let me feast on your meat! You smell nice!"

He flashed his sharp teeth and licked his mouth before letting out another roar. Visible breath continued to be exhaled from his mouth. His tail swished behind him as he dug his sharp cloven hooves onto the ground. Then he let out a charge toward the Elven in question. She managed to jump out of the way as the chief made contact with the tree, pushing it back with ease. Grabbing the tree with his thick, strong three fingered hands, he let out another roar as he broke the tree apart. He let out another roar scanning for the Elven, "Come back here you coward! I'm hungry for Elven flesh!"

He continued scanning, but couldn't detect her anymore. She vanished from sight again. Letting out a derisive snort, he turned back to his clan and continued snorting directions to his clan mates. He didn't know if he would see her again.

* * *

In the area in the middle of the path where the ruined caravan of both the dead Trood and the broken carriage was, the two little Troods continued to sleep. Suddenly the loudest roar came from a distance as they woke up with freight. Jess whimpered as Thodore hugged his sister close protectively. He whispered down to his sister responding, "Do not worry, Jess. I will protect you. We must get out of here and into the forest."

Jess gulped as she let out a hiss pointing at the dark trees, "In there?"

Thodore nodded responding, "Yes. In the dark forest. Do not worry. I know the way. Come."

The little Trood youngling nodded as her twin brother grabbed her claw and led the way into the forest with their little talon feet pattering the ground floor. Soon as they explored the forest alone away from their dead family, Thodore lead the way. However, the further they got, the more they were getting lost. Gulping his fear back, he turned to his sister bravely assuring her, "We're almost there, sister. Do not worry. We will find someone!"

Jess trusted her brother as she nodded attempting to be brave for him. She whimpered slightly out of fear looking around her. The trees moved slightly as they waved against the wind. They were alone in this world with no one to look after them.

* * *

As the lone Grasslands Elven continued her way across the trees away from the camp, she continued to explore the dark forest. She continued running along the trees of the darkforest until she came upon a pair of lost Trood younglings. Thodore and Jess. They had wandered in. Concerned that they were in danger, the Elven decided to give aid. However, a trap was set as it engulfed the twins into a net. The Troods started chirruping in fear and scratching at the net. Quickly, she ran toward the net and spoke softly to them, "Quiet little ones. I'll save you."

She removed her dagger as a spear was tossed and found its way sticking out of a tree. She turned to see several more Hulks surrounding her. She curled her lips in distaste as she let out a growl. The Hulks approached her and let out some of the grunts, snorts and squeals as they flashed their carnivorous teeth. They were hungry. One of them, the leader of the group of hunters, was taller. Bigger than the rest, but no bigger than his chief. He was different. He had no mane as his scalp was shaved, but he still had his horns that his group doesn't have. He moved forward with a snarl with visible vapor steaming out of his mouth. On his back across his spine was razor sharp metal sticking out. Several more sharp metals were on his skin. He still had his nose ring just like his chief, but smaller in size. He let out a snort with vapor being visible from his nose as he spoke just like his chief, "Elven! Stay there! Let me take you to chief. Alive! Be feast to his hunger! Elven flesh!"

His two other Hulks let out snorting mocking laughter as they roared at the lone Elven. Armed with only a dagger, the Elven soon found herself to be overwhelmed. She couldn't notch her bow quickly enough if she tried. She couldn't leave them to perish, so she needed to find some help. Biting the dagger down between her teeth, she turned to the net and stared at Thodore. She sent him a message that she will be back. Thodore heard her as he grabbed her hand with a nod. Turning back to the group, the leader grunted an order as his two Hulks charged at her.

Taking the dagger out of her teeth, she charged forward and jumped as they lunched forward. The elven stepped on one of their head as she brought him down harshly onto the floor, jumped up as the other Hulks fell forward onto the other Hulk. The leader let out a roar as he charged. While in motion, the elven jumped forward and bounded onto the leader's head, flipped over quickly and nimbly placed her feet on the Hulk's strong back. She used him as a platform as she pushed with her strong legs flying toward a tree branch atop of her.

The Hulk leader fell with a resounding crash that sent dust flying. With a snarl, she turned to the Elven as she retreated through the trees. Letting out an angry roar, he cursed her, "You will pay for this, Elven! When I catch you, I will feast on your flesh!" Turning back to his two other Hulks, he snorted with disgust at them, "Get up you fools, you let her get away!"

As they got up, they started hitting each other roaring at each other with grunts and snorts bashing each other. The leader rushed forward and pushed them aside flying back onto the ground. The Hulks leader stared back to the twin Troods and licked his chops. He finally caught food, but would have caught her too if not for the stupidity of his two other comrades. However, he realized that they would have to show them to the chief first. Jess whimpered in fear as Thodore scowled back at them while holding her close. He even spat at them baring his fangs with hatred toward them. The three Hulks grunted at them. One of the smacked the other and snarled as they continued communicating in their own language of only grunts because they can't form words well. One of them smashed the other hard on the head knocking him back.

The leading Hulk pulled down the net. It tore off and he proceeded to drag them across the ground toward the camp to show their leader their prize. He grunted at his two other hogs as he pushed them aside. They ran off ahead as the leader continued pulling along the two squirming Troods. They were hissing madly and roaring at them. Thodore tried biting through the ropes, but it was too thick even for his sharp teeth.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the camp, the chief walked by his cabin. It was made or built for him specially as it was larger than the rest of his clan's buildings. Opening it, he entered and exclaimed at their craftsmen ship. He was proud even for his Hulks clan. His followers built it well. It was atop the hill in the middle of the open glade. He could oversee his camp from the windows from all directions. Off a distance, he saw one of his followers return pulling a rope behind him. Sniffing the air, he let out a roar and licked his chops as he grabbed hold of the banister from his cabin. Jumping over it, he landed onto the ground and walked toward him shaking his mane.

As the leader pulled along the net with the struggling Troods with one hand, he used his other to wave at his chief as he roared out his name, "Warhammer! I have food! To capture the great Spookaburra!"

Warhammer sniffed and let out a hearty laughter as he recognized the twin's smell, "HAH! Trood younglings! Perfect! Even the mother of all Spookaburras will not resist! You did well, Razorback!"

They moved close together as they grabbed hands and pounded their muscles together. The chief sniffed his second in command and snorted with disgust as he moved him back, "You have the Elven stench on you! The same stench from the same Elven that spied on my camp! Explain!"

Razorback shook his head, "She was too fast, chief, but not to worry. She will be back. They always will. After all, Elven flesh does not leave their quarry in danger. We will bait the trap, even for her won't we, chief?"

The chief let out a roaring laughter as he responded with glee punching him on his shoulder, "That we will, Razorback! Make it so! You know what to do with the Trood younglings."

His subordinate nodded as he pulled at the rope twisting it around his wrist and pulled it some more with his enlarged biceps, "Yes Chief. I won't fail you! Long live Warhammer!"

He offered his fist toward his chief toward the sky and his chief let out a roar as he punched his fist as a sign accepting his offer. They split off as Warhammer set out one direction back to his war cabin and Razorback pulled the net over his shoulder lifting the Troods from the ground. The Trood younglings were getting weak. Weary from too much struggling. He carried them toward the cage inside the shed near the hill with the two wooden poles sticking out from top of the hill.

* * *

From the safety of the treetops, the Grasslands Elven scanned the surrounding Kingdom in front of her. The Treaty of Freyr stated that no Elven should cross a territory to a human kingdom unless they were allowed or given permission. Skye Elvens were the only one given leave from this treaty as they were the ones who always offered their aid to any Kingdom that requires them. The Elven had no choice. However, she did not detect one lifesign from any kilometers. They were all either running scared by rumors or destroyed by the Drakern.

She heard of them, but she took great care to hide herself from them. She was good at that. Closing her eyes, she let her attuned Elven senses point her to the direction of those that could help her. A slow wind picked up around her as it brushed against her hair gently. Suddenly her eyes opened quickly as she sniffed once. She found someone closely. The Elven took off from the top of the tree. As she fell from a great height, she allowed her quick agility to control her momentum as she raced south crossing the boundary of the Kingdom.

* * *

Back at the forests in the Kingdom of Iserhauss, six weary travelers continued to rest as the sun was going up. It was dawn and it was time for them to get up. To move away from the protective wards of their campsite. Drew continued to rest against the tree when Justin up to him. He tossed a rock to his side trying to wake him. The lord's son grunted and continued to sleep so he tossed another rock that woke him.

Drew woke up with a started and groaned as he growled at Justin, "What is the meaning of this? Do you know who I am?"

Justin rolled his eye a bit as he responded, "Sire, its time."

Drew stared at him and sat up as he questioned him again, "Time for what?"

Justin, as cryptic as ever, offered his hand to his friend responding, "You'll see. The others will be fine. Follow me, sire."

He accepted his hand and was hoisted up. Taking his weapon, he followed his friend a bit along the path upwards to another open area. His eyes were open wide as he took the scenery. It was another dueling area with wooden posts, sacks filled with powder for hitting as well other training equipment. The lord to be watched as Justin removed his armor piece, laying them on the ground and stretched his muscles out. It was big as he bulge his muscles a bit stretching his arm and getting ready. Turning to face Drew, Justin cracked his neck as he moved his head sideways.

Drew spoke, "Justin, what is this place?"

Justin started moving his shoulders up and down forcing his bulged mass of shoulder up as he spoke, "A home away from home. Remember the project your father wanted me to do? This was it. A perfect training spot for soldiers and guards to work on their sword skills and training for endurance. You're old enough to see this place."

He turned to the tree where a couple long swords were resting against the tree. He grabbed both and picked them up as Drew added, "So what are we doing here? I'm not gonna watch you train aren't I?"

Drew gulped as his eyes went wide while he was watching his friend hold the two heavy swords. In comparison to his friend, Drew was of smaller height, nimble with shabby muscles. He couldn't even pick up a heavy crate and carry it for longer endurance if he tried. He was starting to realize what Justin's true purpose was and his fears was realized when Justin responded, "Nope. You're going to train with me. Remember how you kept asking me how I got this strong? That I could split a pole in half with my bare hands without an effort. This was how. This is the world I was trained in. Lose your weapon and take one of those."

He jerked his head forward and prepared to toss the heavy long sword. Drew responded keeping his hand on the hilt of his Lightweaver weapon, "No thank you. I will be keeping the weapon with me, Justin."

Justin shook his head as he proceeded to toss the sword at him, "I wasn't asking, sire. This was a request by your father and I am sworn to obey. Look at you. Your size. Your weakness astounds me, sire. How do you keep going? You have slacked in your training exercises."

Drew let out a gasp as he spat, "What?" He let go of the hilt and barely caught the heavy long sword. He stumbled back with the weight of the sword and dropped it as the handle smashed his left foot. Drew let out a howl of pain, "OW! Justin! Why did you do that for? And stop insulting me! It's hurtful!"

Justin shook his head and proceeded to swish his sword around in a flurry before resting it on his shoulder muscle responding, "Yes it is, sire, because apparently I need to open your eyes. Lose your lightstick, Sire, pick up the real sword."

The guard nodded at the heavy sword laid on the ground next to Drew's foot he was nursing. Drew continued to complain, "But Justin, its heavy. I would rather use my lightstick."

Justin shrugged his shoulder as he responded pointing the sword toward him, "Very well. On guard!"

He charged as his heavy sword glinted in the light. Drew pulled out his Lightweaver to block, but Justin's blunt flat surface of the sword smashed at the weapon, flinging it right out of his grip. The Lightweaver weapon flew out and rested near the tree intact. Drew yelled in pain as he stumbled back, "Justin, why?!"

Justin gave him a glare as he responded, "I'm not Justin. I'm your enemy and I am here to kill you."

He was play acting and Drew knew that, but he wasn't in the mood. He continued to protest, "Come of it, Justin. We have no time to play."

Justin let out a growl as he lunched forward with the tip of his sword. Drew ducked out of the way as Justin yelled out, "Out here, no one cares about you. No one knows who you are. Out here, you cannot sit down and rest. It's war every day. And every night. No one is safe outside the walls. Not even you. Or I."

Justin kept twirling the sword around, flourishing it with skill and precision. Drew continued to watch him and backing while ducking to avoid Justin's blows. Realizing that there was no convincing Justin to quit because once training starts, it started his harsh training Drew took his chance to flip over across the ground beside him. Justin swished the sword toward his general direction hard making a whoosh sound as Drew came to a stop before the heavy sword. He dropped his lightweaver and grabbed the handle of the sword pulling it out.

Drew stared back trying to resist his fear of Justin as he stared into the dark cold eyes of his brother. He gulped as he whimpered slightly. Justin was the embodiment of everything Drew tried hard to not become. When his brother joined the guards years ago, he became stronger due to endurance and training until eventually he became a loyal guard under the Lord's reign. Justin was a protector of all that was good and defended the good people from evil. Raising his sword, Justin stared back coldly and let out a roar as he struck at Drew.

* * *

From a distance and still running through the forest, the Elven continued to look for the nearest help she could find. Then, as she heard several sword clanging which was a good sign for her that civilization was nearby, she rushed toward them. Soon as she reached her final destination, she dropped from the canopy of the tree into a bush. From the bush, she could see two humans fighting each other. Dueling. She recognized both, but she wasn't sure if they did. She was only young then but she recognized one of them as Drew when he was small. It was so long ago and they interacted. Coming closer, she watched his face with her dark forest green eyes awaiting her time to speak.

Drew stumbled a bit picking the sword up. Justin let out a yell from the back of Drew as he slashed with his sword. Drew ducked out of the way and brought up the sword barely. It made a resounding clang as the metal vibrated in Drew's hand. It hurt his hands as it vibrated every bone in his body. He felt that before as blood was working in his system. Adrenaline was being rushed around his system. Justin shouted some more, "Defend yourself! Hold your weapon. Find your stance! All important things to remember. To be aware of or you're dead!"

Drew let out several gasps as he was being pushed back by Justin's harsh advances with his sword. He was tiring him out. Drew lifted his sword as Justin rammed down hard pinning the sword onto the ground. His bicep bulged as his face was contorted with effort. He was trying to scare his brother as he gritted his teeth into a snarl.

Drew grunted against his strength trying to free his sword but to no avail. Justin moved forward sliding the sword blade against his blade and bashed him on the head with the end of his handle. Drew moaned in pain as he let go of the handle to rub his head. He stumbled back as Justin twirled his sword around to point at Drew's throat with a glint in his eye, "You're dead, sire!"

Drew moaned in pain as he rubbed his forehead and touched the tip of his sword, speaking, "Can we not do this anymore, Justin? I don't want to use the sword. I would rather use the Light…"

Justin let out a snarl as he withdrew his sword, moved forward and grabbed his chest pushing him down with the sword point at his next. He continued, "Are you sure, sire? Your lightstick won't save you if you lose it. It's not even a real weapon. Its just a toy and sometimes toys can be stolen. Taken away. Where would you be without one, sire?"

Drew gulped as he locked his stare at Justin's glare. He never saw this side of him before and he was afraid. Afraid of what Justin could do to him when he sleeps. Not saying anything, he kept his silence as Justin continued, "Dead! And no one out here cares about the dead! But if you have a real sword, then you will have a chance out here. Take your pick. Lightstick or a real sword?"

Drew gulped as he offered his hands up in surrender, "Okay Justin. I'll bite. I'll take a sword, but please don't make me carry this heavy sword. There are plenty of others."

Satisfied, Justin unlocked his hold on his friend, got up and offered his hand, "Good decision, Sire! Get up!"

Drew accepted his hand and was hoisted up. He grunted in pain as he was sore in his body. Justin pointed toward a general area at a box, "In this box should be a couple swords you can pick out."

Drew nodded responding, "Alright. Alright. Don't kill me, okay?"

He shook his head, approached his lightweaver and picked it up to place it back to his sheath. Justin led him to the box. Taking out a key, he unlocked it in a sequence of movements out of a combination of symbols only he knows about. Opening it, grabbed a few swords to show him. Drew looked over them, grabbing each one of them until he finally found one that fits his size. It was slightly heavy but he could carry it. He looked proud of himself.

Justin continued as he withdrew his weapon and pointed at his lightweaver, "A little lesson to be aware of. Your lightstick is made of a Myrrah type of metal. The most lightest and sturdiest of all metal smithed by Elven, but you wont even notice the weight because it weights nothing. Light as a feather but the strongest metal that won't rust even through the stormiest of all weather. Now," he finished as he moved his sword around to the sword Drew had on his hand and tapped it as he spoke with more pride, "This is pure metal. True metal. Mined out of the bottom of a cave by a group of Took blacksmiths. They make the finest weapons out of steel that won't break easily. True weapons. Don't lose it, sire. Unlike your light stick, this true weapon will save your life."

Drew responded, "But, someone said this lightweaver…"

Justin let out a derisive scoff as he shrugged, "By a witch, no less. It just means that she cursed the sword to kill a few darkness, but that's nothing compared to the real swords blessed by magic. Now that I will go with. Keep your lightstick. You might need it. Someday. If not to shiv a few Drakern along the way. But if you want a real sword blessed by magic, find a seer or a wizard and have them bless it, not a witch."

Drew nodded fully understanding what his friend was trying to say, "Understood. Thank you Justin."

He bowed his head and responded, "My pleasure, Sire."

They hung a bit, then turned to see someone watching them. Drew let out a gasp as Justin let out a growl narrowing his eyes and pointed his sword toward the cloaked person in the defense of his prince, "Who comes here? This is a sacred place!"

The cloaked figure in green and brown stared back stoically. She had a brooch across her neck, bow tucked around her body and arrows on her back. It was the same Elven female from before. She removed her cloak revealing her braided long hair and sharp pointed ears. Drew gasped not seeing her before, but recognizing her specie. Justin was surprised too as he lowered his weapon a bit, "An Elven? You are far from your brethren, elven. You are trespassing the land of Iserhaus."

The woman spoke as she approached the duo, "I kept to the borders, but I have passed it in need of help. The treaty of the Freyr requires that I ask for assistance."

Justin responded keeping his sword pointed, "You are a Mossback aren't you? You are far off your course and we are already pressed for other matters."

The Elven shook her head as she responded looking at Drew ignoring Justin, "Your mission can wait, my lord. There is a pressing need for your aide."

Drew found himself staring at the Elven. He was mesmerized, in her trance. Justin noticed it as Drew came forward moving his sword down. He responded, "Lower your sword, Justin. She needs help and we need to offer aide. Other matters can wait can't they?"

Justin let out a sigh as he nodded putting away his sword. Drew continued to speak still in trance in front of the beautiful Elven, "What do you need, miss? How can we help?"

She bowed slightly in respect with her hand on her chest and spoke, "Lord Drew…there is a war camp not far from here. Just across the dark forest. Hulks are setting camp there and soon they will come your way. They will threaten your kingdom. Currently, they hold two children hostage. Troon younglings. I cannot care for them alone. I shall rescue them, but they need the care of others. I am only an observer. A messenger. They will be your responsibility.

Drew approached her warily as he bowed his head placing his hand on his chest responding, "Of course, I will be honored to assist."

The Elven bowed her head responding, "Of course my lord. Thank you."

Drew shrugged. Elven lived a long time so it was possible she knew him from a younger time. He responded, "Where shall we go?"

She responded, bowing her head again in respect, "Thank you lord. It's fifteen miles north into the darkforest. I will meet you where a path split in two passed the boulder. A stone crafted into the shape of an Elven of Midgardian."

She turned to leave when Drew spoke again, "Wait. Your name?"

The Elven turned to Drew and paused. She couldn't share her true Nordic Elven name. However, she can give her human name, so she responded, "Marigold. Call me Marigold."

Moving her hood over to cover her face, she turned and escaped through the woods. Drew was staring where she disappeared from with a mesmerized look. Justin noticed him doing this so he tapped his shoulder breaking him out of trance by responding, "Sire, are you sure we need to waste time for this? We need to go to the village."

Drew responded, "Haven't you learned anything? We can't turn down help from anyone. We have to help her."

Justin argued a bit, "We are not simply babysitters, sire. We are warriors!"

Drew argued back, "Do not argue with me, Justin. She clearly needs help."

Justin sighed with a defeated expression, "Alright, fine. We should go back to our group."

Drew smiled, "Good. I agree, Now, umm, what are the Troods?"

Justin explained, "They are the cousins to Jumbilayas only meaner and more carnivores."

Drew nodded as they walked back to camp to alert the others.

* * *

The Elven, Marigold, took a brief detour as she arrived to the dark forest. She had to find lurk berries. To crush them together and coat the pungent smell on her cloak. She discovered that this smell was so strong enough that even the Hulks couldn't differentiate them from their own odor. She was hoping that even Warhammer wouldn't sniff her out.

Flying through the trees and bounding along the ground in between the forest, she found a small glade with lurk berry bushes beside a small stream. Taking her cloak, she collected each berries. Each round, plumb berries into a small niche of her cloak. When she got all of them, she went to the small stream and knelt down on the damp, moist ground. She placed her cloak underwater as she cleaned the berries rubbing the dirt and grime off them. Even the rough, course part of the skin.

After few minutes, Marigold got up and went to a flat rock face nearby. She emptied the berries off her cloak onto the flat rock, making sure they were together in a nice circle. Taking another rock, she started pounding them, crushing them into a paste. Removing her cloak as she revealed her light body armor and her muscles. Taking the paste, she coated it on her cloak evenly making sure to get every piece of niche. She could smell it and it was a strong odor. She would have to wash her cloak in the stream to get the stench out later, but right now she had some younglings to save.

As she finished coating herself with lurk berries paste, she ran off through the trees heading toward Warhammer's camp quickly. Time was running out and she had to save them. She was hoping her plea for help reached Drew's ears as he would be coming along shortly.


	5. Chapter 4: The Songs of Midgard

**Chapter 4:** The Songs of Midgard

As the sun continued to rise up, there was song flowing around the air. Reverberating among the castle walls. It was sorrowful. Sad but melodic. Church bells from the cathedral inside the castle rung as a beautiful woman with long, red curled hair sang. She sang in a sorrowful but in Nordic Lyric. She was seated on a wagon between two coffin shaped containers with straw and wood decorated inside. Atop two of them were a human and a Jumbilaya. Taylor and Janick. Lord James knew there were other deaths to be buried, but those two bodies were the only ones that died within the walls. They have to bury the dead or they will never reach Valhalla.

Leaving the castle grounds through the side gate, they headed down a long path toward the river. In the huge group, there were a mixture of humans, Drehuls, Tooks and Jumbilayas. They were there to respect the dead while the rest of the population remained back at the castle guarding it. Keeping a watchful eye over the land surrounding the Kingdom. The people walked slowly following their lord. The priest was walking alongside his lord as well leading the long walk toward Iserhiss river. The bells continued ringing carrying the woman's voice across the wind as she continued to sing.

Entering through a small glade of trees along the path and then along a river. On it was a boat waiting for them. It was shaped with a certain dragon like figure head at the front. Two rowers awaited them as they stood by. They came from a fishing village about twenty miles from the castle near the Strait of Freyr. The boaters were called for the ceremony earlier that night and they made their way from their home early to come here near the castle to pay their respects.

Several Drehuls each took the handles of the two coffins and carried them to the ship. The priest opened his arms as he began his rites soon as the woman stopped singing. The priest's moving voice carried along the wind to the crowd and beyond,

* * *

 _Farewell my sons, may your journey to Valhalla succeed._

 _Of all the good deeds you did, you were honorable._

 _You defended the walls, defending the good people._

 _You died well and it is our wish for you to live on_

 _In the names of the people, we wish you blessings_

 _By Odin, may he accept and watch over you._

* * *

The priest finished his rites and Lord James signaled the two boaters. Both of them had their torches ready and lift the two caskets on fire. Then they gently rowed the boat down the Iserhiss River toward the Shiren delta where will row the burial ship out to sea into the unknown. The river was calm as it pushed the boat gently down toward the delta connecting the river to the sea. The two boaters were returning to the fishing town called Fiskigarth, their home.

Lord James and the group of people remained standing around watching as the ship vanished from the horizon, with their hearts heavy. It was a sad day for them. The bells continued chiming, ringing across the countryside. The wind remained calm and the air was cold as the leaves started to fall. It was soon going to become autumn.

* * *

Meanwhile, watching from the safety of a underground cave stood several Drakerns within the darkness. The leader, Darkeyes, smirked as he watched with disgust at them attempting to bury their dead. With disrespect, he spoke in his evil tongue, "Disgusting cretins. Tell me. Why do they bother with the dead? Such a waste of resource when they simply can use the bodies to burn their crematories. Disgusting waste."

One of the Drakerns responded, "I don't know, Darkeyes, but yes. Disgusting indeed!"

Darkeyes let out a snarl as he turned onto him, dealing him a heavy blow across the face, "Fool! You do not speak! Keep your tongue lest you wish to lose it!"

They were silent as their leader continued, "Master desires all servants of darkness to serve him. That includes someone within the castle walls. I know who, so leave him to me. You just slaughter all who goes against the Master or capture them alive to serve him as slaves to his will. Soon, he shall get what he desires!"

The rest of his Drakerns quivered at the fear of their master. Their master was a cruel servant of darkness. It was his terror and hatred that drive his armies and war machines forward. Soon, they will be ready for war. They shivered as Darkeyes walked past them with a cruel glint in his eyes and a harsh snarl as he clenched his fists. Soon, once he found what he was looking for, he will implement the Master's plan.

Stopping before the fork of the cave underground, Darkeyes turned to his group and snarled again in evil tongue, "Disperse! Take your places next to each section of the tunnels and await my command! Soon as I give word, we shall collapse the tunnels blocking their retreat! No one may leave alive! Its kill or capture."

His Drakern clan let loose all affirmative roar at him as they all dispersed. There were move of his army, but he only needed a few at certain places of the tunnel. The rest were deeper in the darkness awaiting the sun to fall and for night to return. After all, darkness was a patient creature. When it strikes, it engulfs the world, consumes the land and takes her time to stay overnight. At least, till she gets chased away by dawn.

* * *

As the winds carried the sound of bells across the country side, it waved over several fallen forms of the villagers. Dasque, Tis'la's seventeen year old son laid on the ground for a bit until he groaned slowly waking up to the sound. He was sore, and in pain. His head throbbing but he was alive. Picking himself up, he opened his eyes. At first, it was all a blur. He couldn't see. After a few blinks and shook his head once, he saw the destruction that lay around him. All the death. The dying and the injured attempted to move. Using whatever waning strength he had left, the young Drehul grunted as he pushed himself from the ground.

Soon, he heard something else. A quiet crying sound. It was his baby sister. "Dani'la!" He cried out as he focused his energy to find where the crying was coming from. He ran over to his mother who to his dismay was dead. Dasque sobbed a little as he whispered, "Oh mother…forgive me."

He fell to his knees and lifted her prone form and there was his five year old sister still alive. Unharmed. She was scared, crying. He quickly picked her up and held her close as he yelled the name of his other sister, "Mulberry! Muliayana! Mull…"

Dasque continued to cry for his sister, but she was nowhere to be seen. Not among the dead either. Just missing. His heart was jabbed again as he let out a fearful gasp. He feared she was dead as well as their mother. He turned to the running footsteps of the Jumbilaya messengers as they ran around canvassing the farms for survivors.

Two of them, Draper and Micha, approached him and responded, "Dasque, you okay?"

Dasque, still filled with grief and sorrow, simply nodded as he bowed his head toward his mother. Draper saw what happened and moved closer to him touching him on the arm, "I am sorry, Dasque, I truly am. Come, let us lead you to the safety of the castle. Rally with the survivors down at Proctor's Turn. We will all reach the castle together."

Dasque spoke again, "Muliayana is missing. I need to find her."

Draper assured him, "We will find her, do not worry. She's got to be with the other group. Do not lose hope."

He nodded feeling a little better but he was worried. Still, he followed the instructions of the Jumbilaya. They knew what they were doing. It was all they could do to follow what they say because the orders were carefully crafted from the lord himself. It was to be followed to the letter. Keeping his sister close and safe, he headed down the countryside to where all the other survivors were clustered together. They were all separate and at different sections of the castle.

As the Jumbilaya messengers continued canvassing the surrounding areas of the Kingdom for any survivors, each one of the five sections of survivors in different position grew to about at least a hundred of the survivors. Most were children and mothers. The people atop the sentries of the castle watched saw the survivors and were gladdened. They waved at the survivors shouted at them to come. When they were ready, they all ran toward the castle with the speedy Hypsilophodon like Jumbilayas taking the charge. All the gates were open, all five of them. The main gate, north gate, south gate, east gate and the west gate were open and guarded as they stood ready to accept the survivors.

All the survivors were yelling with joy as they continued running. Dasque kept his speed with all of them. Suddenly a screeching cry was let loose that startled the people from running. They were fearful but close to the gates. The guards shouted at them to come when all of a sudden, chain like explosions rippled the countryside near the gate. The ground below the survivors was collapsed as several controlled chain reactions exploded in the tunnels. They were all screaming in fear and confused as they scattered, but some were caught in the blast as they flew across the air into the ground. Some fell unconscious or dead due to impact.

The guards primed ready as they shouted at the people to run toward them to safety. The speedy Jumbilayas, especially Draper, kept cool about it as they corralled the panicking survivors toward the gate. However, most were unlucky as some sank right into the bottom of the collapsed tunnel. One of them turned and gasped in fear as the darkness moved toward them. The Drakern dragged the fearful survivor away into the tunnel as they screamed to get away.

Dasque was confused as he was thrown from his position. Turning, he was wide eyed in fear as he saw the tunnel still collapsing and was going to bring him along. Holding his sister close, he backed away quickly as the tunnel gave away around him. He yelled out as he turned to grab a root to prevent falling completely. All around the collapsed tunnels, the hands of the Drakerns continued to reach and grab the unfortunate survivors taking them away below. It was chaos as panic set in for the unfortunate souls.

* * *

Atop the battlements, all the sentries and the guards gasped with a mixture of horror, panic and anger as they watched the ground give away around the castle mount. All the ground had collapsed in an exact rectangular shape around the castle. They watched as the people panicked. The lucky few jumped just barely into the safety of the gates. The Jumbilayas kept jumping across the gaping hole as they tried to save them, carrying the survivors to safety as they rescued them one by one. For those that couldn't jump, these Hypsilophodon like creatures offered an extra boost of speed and jumped across. As one of them jumped back, he was hit by an unfortunate end of a spear as he cried out in pain flying at the ground. It collapsed, dead.

The Drakerns below the tunnels continued to jump, climb and dragged the people away. One of the leading guards on the battlements took the chance to bellow as he readied his people, "Sentries! Archers! Prepare to fire at the tunnels. Help our people get free."

All the available sentries and guards prepped their bow and arrow. On the lead of their group leader as they shouted fire, the arrows were loose as they fired with precision into the darkness of tunnels hoping to catch the Drakern off their balance.

Dasque kept his hold on the root as he attempted to climb up. His sister held on tightly as she continued to be scared of the darkness below. Her eyes were shut tightly as she continued to whimper. The guards saw him fighting to get up so they rushed. Several Drakerns who were jumping at him was being shot back by the arrows. Dasque shouted offering his sister first, "Here, take her first. I can manage."

One of the guards grabbed his baby sister and carried her to safety as the other guard helped Dasque out of the hole and into safety. Of the total hundred survivors, only thirty made it. The rest were either killed or taken away. It wasn't a good thing since they lost so many during that Drakern raid. Dasque thanked the guard as he took back his baby sister and then looked among the survivors with hope. Seeing that Muliayana wasn't one of them, his heart sang. He had lost both his mother and his young sister on the same day. Heartbroken, he kept baby Dani'la close to him as he carried her across the grounds to a nursery building somewhere in the castle.

* * *

On the battlements as soon as the chaos died down, Lord James approached the sentry tower with Baldwin. They looked down at the breached tunnels dismayed. Baldwin was the first to speak, "They got us where they wanted. We won't be able to escape this place."

James responded shaking his head, "We will hold our ground, friend. We will relent and fight back. We still have the home field advantage, do not forget. Will fight or die trying to defend this place."

Baldwin nodded solemnly, "Of course sire. Many have fallen. Too many. I will double my efforts to make do what I can with the defenses. We will need it tonight. If you will excuse me, lord?"

James nodded dismissing him, "Go do so, Baldwin. I would like a report by midday."

The old wizard bowed as he withdrew. James continued to be watchful over the battements pondering on what he should do with the damage the Drakerns caused his ground with the tunnels. He pondered on whether to bury the tunnels or set them on fire. However, he was worried that they might be taking prisoners and they would be hurting their own people. There was a lot for him to consider and the implications or the impact each of his decision would make for the whole. He had until tonight to think about it as the real Drakern siege begins.

Meanwhile, as Dasque continued to carry his baby sister, he was getting close to the cathedral. Just south of it was a building that was a school is now a temporary nursery for children. He noticed many children and kids both either lost their parents or was dropped off by parents to be taken cared off while the adults took care of the Drakern threat. Going to one of the nuns, he spoke getting her attention, "Miss, can you watch after my sister? Her name is Dani'la."

She nodded as she approached him, but Dani'la whimpered a bit as she squeezed her hands on her brother's shoulder keeping him close. He responded, "Dani'la, I promise I will come see you, but right now I need to offer my service to the lord. I am of age and I am required to do so by law. She will take care of you."

Dani'la cried a little as she sniffed, but she trusted his word. Letting the nun take her, she held her close as the nun responded, "I will watch after her. Don't worry and good luck."

Dasque responded as be backed away with a nod, "Thanks. I will need it."

He turned around and headed a long way toward another building across the grounds. The one other person he had to see was the Captain of the Guard. He was somewhere within the walls. The air remained still as if the moment was waiting to happen. The bells stopped ringing as well. The time of sorrow was over. Now was the time of war with their enemy, the Drakerns. Dasque knew what was at stake and he was strong enough to face them. He was seventeen. Not only does he do this for his father, but he also does it for his lord and his king whom he never met. Not yet at least.

* * *

Down at the tunnels, Darkeyes looked upon the group of his corpsemakers. He was proud of them. They did well. Some of them made their sacrifice as they stood at each section with an explosive device and blew up causing the tunnels to collapse; one by one. Some tunnels failed to collapse, but a lot of them were a success. They had captured most of the slaves they needed for their growing army. He lost thirteen Drakern but that was a small amount compared to the sheer amount of captives they got now. He snarled as he spoke in evil tongue, "Come. Lay in wait till the night and then we will attack at dusk. They will perish by our hands!"

They all cheered him on, "Darkeyes!" They continued to roar as they followed him to a bigger chamber. Within the chamber were five huge cages. Inside were their captives, mixture of Drehuls, Humans and Tooks. They were also a mixture of children, the young adults and the old. No Jumbilayas as they were either not caught or killed. They were eaten by the Drakerns for their meat because it contained high protein. He continued to sneer as he smirked at the mixture of fear and terror from his captives. It was satisfying. One of them spoke to him wondering, "Darkeyes! How shall we move them? We cannot walk in the light lest they hurts us?"

Darkeye grew angry as he snapped him a look with a snarl, "Stupid fool. Must I explain? Someone will come along for the cages for transportation across the land. They will do all the heavy lifting. The corsairs will be along shortly. Those evil, easily corrupted men and night elves shall do the master's bidding. Watch for them and tell me when they come!"

The Drakern let out a snarl as he hissed bowing before his leader, "Yes, Darkeyes! At once!"

Darkeyes growled at him as the Drakern walked away. He left the huge cavern. In one of the cages, one of the young Drehul girls kept close the bars keeping her hands on it. It was Muliayana Mulberry God'ert. She had been captured. The thirteen year old Mulberry whimpered with fear as she cried out, "Moma, popa. Dasque. Where are you? Im scared."

One of the Drakerns walked past and lashed at her with a whip giving her pain. Mulberry whimpered as she fell back. The adults surrounded her giving her protection from the mean Drakern as the creature laughed mocking at her, "Haaa Aaahh! Oh don't worry little one, you shall be put to work soon! Very soon! We are only waiting for guests to arrive to pick you all up and then take you all away.

The Drakern lashed out another whip before continuing to cackle madly at her. Mulberry whimpered with fear cringing from the evil Drakern. The adults surrounding her did their best to shield her from danger and keeping her calm as possible, but for thirteen year old, it wasn't possible. She was nearing the target age where someone could easily corrupt her. She was vulnerable at that age.

* * *

Out there in the sea as it was still early afternoon and barely lunchtime. From a distance through the fog lurked a ship. The sea water dispersed as it continued to lap against the wooden hull of the great ship. It was a corsair ship. On board were filled with a mixture of Human and Night Elven pirates. There were even some Trood pirates. There were drum beats playing as the pirate sailors moved along with the beat pushing the ship ahead full said. It was large, at least 16 meters long along the bow with some sort of unidentified evil creature in the front. The sails were black and crimson red as it was blowing in the wind. There were at least four to seven sails on the ship with three masts. The ship itself was fast speeding across the sea. On the side of the ship read was the name Black Horn.

Amid the banging of drums and the humming of tunes by varies pirates, a couple children ran about. They were from nine to fifteen and a mixture of human and night Elven children. They were chasing another night Elven drow who was fifteen. The fifteen year old bounded from one deck to another. Stopping before a platform near the small gate where the plank was withdrawn, she drew her sword and twisted around as she pointed her weapon at them amid squeals of laughter from her friends.

"Halt!" She shouted, "I'm evil captain Sele and I'll eat you all if unless you stop bugging me and join me crew! Again!"

As she remained standing with her cutlass pointing at the children, she offered an evil glint of her red eye at them. She wore tattered clothing that barely covered her skin. Across her body from her left shoulder to her right hip was a blood red crimson sash. On her head was a bandanna that she wore around her forehead. It held up most of her hair but it was a long, dark hair.

One of the children yelled, "Hah! No, Sele! You keep hoggin all the Taqi nuts! Its time we stand up against you!"

Sele made a mock gasp and smirked as she shouted some more while jabbing the sword, "A mutiny! Against me! Why, I'll have all yer gizzards!"

They were about to charge when an adult went in between them and pulled Sele away, "Stop playing. This is not the place to fool around. Besides, we're close to land. Unless you want to watch, I suggest you get below decks. Let the grownups do the real fighting!"

The kids scattered back to below decks except for Sele. The drow looked up to him and exclaimed, "Whoa! We're gonna pillage someone? Cool. Can I watch?"

The old man, who was a night elven with long silvery hair and red eyes, responded with a nod as he grinned while showing his fanged smile, "Sure, as long as you stay out of the way, Selenoa Bloodwyvern."

Sele exclaimed as she opened her mouth showing her fanged teeth responding, "Thank you father!"

The fifteen year old drow teenager ran off as she continued to pretend fight her enemies across the deck. She came before the ropes and started climbing up to the top. Her father continued across deck yelling out orders. They all replied as yes captain referring to him as a leader of the corsair pirates.

As the ship continued its way across the sea, Sele continued running along the wooden post. She bounded as she jumped the distance between the stern with all her jumping strength. For an young Elven drow, it was quite the distance. From the end of the pole, she jumped again and grabbed the rope as she landed onto the bow. From the top of the bow, she looked over. Squinting, she let out a squeal as she gasped shouting first, "Land Ho!"

She was energetic as she exclaimed pointing her weapon at the piece of land with villages surrounding it, "We shall land and disembark upon the unsuspecting villages. By Captain Selenoa Bloodwyvern's command thou shall surrender or face death! Hai-yah!"

She swung her sword as it clashed against the bow. Her father yelled out, "Selenoa, stop stabbing the ship and get back 'ere! Stop playing around, I say!"

Sele shouted out as she turned running to him. She nodded once with a salute, "A-okay Captain Silvertusk!"

He shook his head as his daughter ran off another direction. Taking out his cutlass, he walked to the end of the bow, grabbed hold of a rope and leaned against it while pointing the cutlass forward. He had long silvery white hair which showed his age. On his body was scars and tattoos. His teeth flashed once showing his sharp fangs. He was wrinkled, but still remained as strong as ever from his buff features. He looked strong. Soon as he went into position, his ship lookout shouted with a loud, uproarious gruff voice, "LAAAAANND HO!"

Sele was excited, however she was maybe too excited that she ran into another pirate. The young teenage bumped into him that he fell back. The angry human let out a snarl as he grabbed the drow by the throat, not realizing who she was. Sele's joys turned to fear as she hissed baring her teeth at the human. The human shouted as he thrust her against the post while drawing out his dagger. He pointed it against her as he spoke with cruelty, "You bumped me for the last time, stupid drow. I will kill you for good this time!"

Sele let out a screech as she opened her mouth flashing her fangs and spat at his face. Her screech alerted her father as he turned to her. With an angry snarl, he ran to the human holding her daughter and withdrew his weapon. The cutlass appeared in front of the sailor as the captain slashed at him. The human gasped covering his throat as he backed. He tried to speak bus was unable as the angry captain lowered his sword, backed him into the side of the ship menacingly and thrust it forward impaling the human pirate. He spoke in a very evil way, "You will not touch my daughter no more! I cast you aside!"

Removing his sword, the angry night Elven kicked the dead pirate over shore. Turning to his daughter he knelt down before her and responded while offering his shoulder, "You good, Sele?"

Sele nodded as she approached him and tapped his shoulder. Standing up, the captain turned back toward the bow of the ship and pointed his weapon toward the land. He responded, "Soon, Sele, we will make landfall and then we will pillage their homes, take them as slaves and continue east toward the Kingdom of Iserhaus. You will enjoy this much, I'm sure."

Sele followed and stood next to him. She was nearly the same height as tall as her father's hips as she nodded drawing her own weapon, "Yes father. Let's do this!" She posed a stance as well pointing her weapon toward land. The bow of the Black Horn continued to push past the harsh waves of the sea as she continued her course toward the unsuspecting village, her cannons bristling and at ready. The war drums continued beating in rhythm.


	6. Chapter 5: The Rescue

**Chapter 5:** The Rescue

Within the camp of Warhammer's clan, the sun continued rising past behind the large cabin in the middle of the hill. From the top of the deck of the log cabin, Warhammer continued to watch his camp. The boar like creature continued to growl with hatred for his enemies. From a distance, the shed remained where it was. Soon, it was time set up the Trood younglings as bait for the Spookaburra. He could hardly wait to capture the creature. To capture it meant he would wear its skull and bones with pride. He would show them off to the other clans. It was something of a honor and he would wear it. He let out a grunt as he sniffed the air. He was waiting for someone to come. A certain Elven that he wanted to captured. Oh how much he wanted to taste Elven flesh. Letting go of the banister of his cabin, he retreated back inside to wait a couple more hours. It wouldn't take long.

Meanwhile across from his cabin atop the hill and inside the shed, three Hulks stood guarding the prison cage. Inside were the Trood younglings, Thodore and Jess. Jess looked afraid while Thodore kept his sister close and scowled back at the Hulks. He spat as he hissed, "Go away! Leave us be!"

One of the Hulks, Razorback, let out a mocking laughter as he snorted. He rammed the cage with a well aimed smack shaking it. Thodore fell to his back as his two other Hulks continued squealing with laughter and snorting. They weren't able to speak, but they still had their own language. They left the cage for a brief moment heading outside of the shed to guard.

Razorback continued scowling at the twins. Thodore shouted back bravely, "What do you want with us? You want to eat us? Is that it?"

The second in command let out another snorting laughter as he approached the cage and leaned on it. He gave a cruel smile as he responded, "How easy would that be, little ones? No, you are to be bait for the great Spookaburra!"

Jess looked at Thodore as he looked at his sister before looking at the mean hulk with a quizzical look, "The what?"

Razorback let out a roar as he grabbed the cage and shook it scaring the younglings. He spat, "The Spookaburra! A great flying creature! Said to be half Sky Elven and half Night Elven! A rare majestic creature never seen before! Like the Trunglings! It is said to have dark skin, dark red eyes and a long wingspan made of dark feathers. However, it has an intelligence of a Kraya Dragon making it easy for us to capture it! You know what its favorite food is? Hmm?"

He came closer to them as they younglings sang back in fear. They shook their heads and he grinned evilly responding, "You! Trood younglings!"

Razorback let back a roaring laughter. Once he ceased, Thodore sucked in his breath and let out another spit at his face. That stopped the Hulk as he let out a reverberating growl escape his throat let out an angry roar thrusting his hand forward to strangle Thodore. Thodore nimbly jumped back and stuck its tongue out.

The Hulks leader let out a snarl as he spat, "You will get what you will deserve! The Spookaburra's screeching cry could be heard across the countryside as if it was laughing its death cry! Those who hear it would freeze like a statue allowing the great creature swoop down on its prey and take them away to the clouds to its lair! Once we capture the great Spookaburra, we shall feast on its hybrid flesh! The chief will wear its bones as a display of honor that he caught the great creature itself!"

With a growl, he turned away and stormed out of the shed. Jess turned to Thodore and continued to shake as she wondered, "Is what he is saying true? About the Spookaburra?"

Before Thodore had a chance to respond, from within the shadows a cloaked figure appeared. As it was all clear, the Elven, Marigold, approached them. Recognizing her, Thodore approached the Elven and whispered, "You came back!"

He was hopeful as Marigold looked back at them with a concerned look. She heard everything so she attempted to reassure them, "You have nothing to worry about, young ones. The Spookaburra itself is merely a legend like the Grassland elves. Meant to scare children like yourselves to behave. It is not real. It has never been real at least for the better part of our generation. You have no fear of it, I promise."

"Really?" Thodore asked hopeful and their fears were resolved when she nodded. Quickly he grabbed her arm and pleaded, "Get us out of here! Please?"

Marigold placed her finger on her lips as she whispered, "Shh, not so loud. Reinforcements are coming for you. When I get you out of there, you will meet with a lord named Drew Shiren. He and his friends will take care of you."

Thodore nodded, "Okay. How do we get out?"

She took out her dagger and gave it to Thodore, which he hid among the straw bed. She continued, Here, take this. Free yourself from your bonds. I will do what I can from here. Many Hulks patrol the area and the chief of them all has his own cabin perched atop the hill."

The Elven stopped short as the door opened. She hissed as she swished her cloak around and ran to hide herself from the two guards approaching them. They continued to let out several grunts and snorts as they kept their eyes on them. To make sure they weren't doing anything. Thodore managed to hide his dagger barely as both he and his sister watched them.

One of them let out a grunt as he squealed a bit bumping at his friend. The other one let out an uproarious laughter and proceeded to touch the cage shaking it. They two Trood younglings chittered at them as they growled at the boar like creatures with fear. Thodore let out another spit as he got it right in the Hulks's face. They ceased as one of them closed his eyes and slowly shook his head and grunted. Opening his eyes, he let out an angry grunt flexing his biceps as he shook the cage again while unknowingly breaking the latches on the side of the cage.

The Hulks backed to his original position. A few minutes passed as they continued to stare, Thodore suddenly collapsed on the ground. They grunted curiously as they inched closer. Jess screamed in fear as she bent closer to her brother. Thodore grabbed Jess as he quickly whispered into her ear, "Play along."

He then started screaming, "Ahhhh, its started!"

The two Hulks guard looked shocked as they listened to the Trood's cries. Jess understood and continued her play acting as she screamed in horror, "Oh no! Not my brother!"

Thodore continued screaming in a very believable way, "The pain. The agony. They said it wouldn't come. My parents said I was safe! They were wrong!"

Jess covered her mouth as she continued crying, "NOOO, not the Troonoid Fever! A fever that rarely ever strikes Trood younglings!"

The two Hulks grunted with curiosity as they listened in. Thodore continued crying as if he was in pain, "I don't want to die! I'm too young! Oh the world…AAAAHHH!"

Jess continued to cry as her real tears streamed down for her brother, "Oh brother! I will miss you. A very contagious disease that whoever is closeby will catch it! It is fatal to all who stand in its presence! Even to me! Oh no!"

The two Hulks let out several grunts of concern for themselves. It only solidified their great concern as Jess made a dramatic plop onto the ground as she started to scream as well, "Oh no! The pain! I feel it too! Help meeeee…AAAAAHHHH!"

The stupid boar like creatures squealed with fright as they made a quick exit out of the shed to avoid catching whatever this Troonoid fever was. They continued screaming and their screams reached even to outside of the shed as all the Hulks drew their eyes upon the two guards, even both Chief Warhammer and his subordinate Razorback. The guards grunted and snorted as loudly as they could to communicate what was going on. The other Hulks recoiled as they believed them and stayed away.

Even back at Warhammer's cabin perched on the hill as both Warhammer and Razorback started laughing it off. Warhammer spoke first, "Contagious, huh? Who are they fooling? Where would they go anyways? They can't escape!"

Razorback responded clapping his leader on the shoulder, "Should we check up on them?"

The chief shrugged it off as he let out a loud grunt, "Nah, let them stew a bit. Fools, the lot of them. There is no Troonoid fever! Why did I even get this clan is beyond me! No Razorback, my strong right arm, we will let the fools stay away. And then tonight, we shall feed healthy Trood younglings for the great, mighty Spookaburra!"

Razorback exclaimed at his leader's wisdom, "Ah, an excellent idea, my Chief! Even I couldn't come up with it!"

Warhammer proudly boasted still full of himself, "Indeed Razorback! Now let's go and seek out more game for the feast tonight!"

Razorback shouted as they left the cabin toward the forest, "Agreed, my chief! I hunger for more food!"

* * *

Back at the shed as the wailing slowly ceased. The shaken guards nervously stood by the door trying to avoid the contagious area. They didn't want to die like that. Inside the shed when the wailing ceased, the younglings remained still on the ground waiting for something to happen. When it didn't happen, they got up and started giggling a bit. Thodore immediately covered Jess's mouth and placed his finger on his lips, "Shhh."

Jess giggled softly as she watched the cloaked Elven come out of hiding. She removed her hood revealing her concerned expression as she responded, "What just happened? I'm not going to get sick aren't I?"

Jess closed her eyes as she continued giggling. She couldn't speak, so Thodore covered for her as he cleared his throat speaking, "No because it isn't even a real sickness."

A curl of humor formed on the Elven's lips as she wondered, "What was it then? A fake disease?"

Thodore giggled a bit as he explained, "No. Its not even a disease. Period. Its only an embarrassing symptom us Troodlings have."

"What?" Marigold responded half-heartedly.

Jess finally responded as she explained, "Well, it starts with a cough, and then ends with us puking everywhere…"

Marigold then responded a bit disgusted, "Oh. I see. Well, I won't ask then. You still got the dagger?"

Thodore nodded taking it out. He proceeded to cut the chain that bound both him and his sister to the floor. The Elven checked the cage and it separated easily. She remarked with a curious expression, "The strength of the Hulks. Just when you needed them."

It clanged softly and harmlessly as she placed it aside the cage. Both Thodore and Jess rushed to hug their Elven rescuer as she hugged them back. Thodore spoke apologetically, "Sorry if we scared you. We usually play this as a joke with other Troodlings. Even scared our parents."

Marigold knelt down to their height and responded as she covered her cloak over them, "It is nothing to be concerned with, young ones. We will be able to get out and be long gone before anyone notices. The Hulks thus far are stupid that they even reason among themselves."

Thodore nodded, sniffed and then reacted as he responded, "Eww, what is that stench? What are we doing?"

She explained, "That, little one, is the pungent stench of crushed lurk berries on the cloak that hides even most of the identifying smell. I did this to hide ourselves from the chief. He's a mutant and seems to be able to sniff out even me from quite a distance. A very strong sense of smell. Even I had to pick a lot of berries for this. Oh don't worry, once we get to safety, we will wash ourselves of the stench and be long gone before even the leader finds out."

She offered them a kind smile and somehow that put the Troodlings at ease as they covered themselves inside the cloak. As the Elven huntress covered her head with her cloaked hood, she picked each one of them under her arms gently with ease as they were small and easy to carry. Quickly and carefully, she exited through a small hole in the back of the shed as she escaped into a bush. She continued on south west toward a stream to wash off before meeting with Drew and the others where the stone was located.

It was already past noon. Drew and his group finished their lunch as they continued heading their way north toward the dark forests. It was more or less a quick lunch as Trudge had already made some premade sandwiches for them the other night kept them from a small cooler. They ate on the go as they walked on along the glade. Drew was at the front with his strong companion Justin beside him as always guarding his right side. He carried his swords, one on each of his belt. He would need them probably at some point.

Dro'dge, Drew's loyal messenger and runner, ran ahead of the group, his eyes quick and darting sideways looking for danger. It could be around them everywhere, but for now there was no danger. Soon, they reached the boundary of the dark forest. Tis'la approached the forest, turned to him and responded, "You ready for this, sire?"

Drew asked him, "You know the way through?"

He nodded, "I know every shortcut sire. We will be able to find the stone Marigold was talking about. Follow me."

The lord's son responded nodding toward the forest, "Then lead on, good Drehul. We won't be far behind her now, won't we?"

They entered the forest edge and beyond it. Their journey begins now. There was no doubt on his mind as Drew would find a way through somehow. He would always find a way as his friends would always have his back. No matter what. Drew, Justin, Tis'la, Dro'dge and Trudge pushed on through the woods. Soon, the Drehul found the path that he was looking for and followed it up a bit. From a distance, they found what they were looking for. A stone carving of an Elven sat near the tree below the canopy.

Drew approached it and touched the smooth stone with curiosity. Suddenly a canopy shook as Drew and his group recoiled slightly. Some of them half drew their sword, but calmed with a cloaked Elven jumped down. Under her cloak, she revealed two Troodlings she rescued from the camp. She smiled at Drew responding as she bowed, "You came, my lord."

He responded as he offered a smile, "Call me Drew, please. I am not a lord yet like my father is."

Marigold shook her head as she ushered the Troodlings forward, "I'd rather not, sire. These are Thodore and Jess. Will you take them?"

Drew looked down at the younglings and opened his mouth. He closed it when no words came out. The lord's son clearly didn't plan for this. The twins were watching him and so were Drew's companions. They awaited his world. Clearing his throat, he responded, "Ah yes, I will take them. They will be safe with me. Umm, Dro'dge?"

"Yes, sire?" Dro'dge wondered approaching him. Drew responded looking at him, "Will you take care of their needs?"

The Jumbilaya messenger nodded as he bowed his head, "As you wish, sire. Come, Thodore and Jess. I will take care of you."

"Umm," Drew started as he looked at Marigold again and was about to respond when she interrupted his thought as she bowed curtly, "Thank you lord. However I must warn you, one of the Hulks called Warhammer has a very strong sense of smell. He can sniff you out from miles and is a very adept tracker. You are not safe, so I suggest you get out of his territory quickly as possible. If you are headed northwest toward a river, you must cross it. I will do my best to ward him off."

She turned to run but Drew quickly grabbed her on the arm. She stopped and turned to him. He spoke, "Wait, do you require help?"

Drew was still mesmerized by her. He was in some sort of trance as he was attracted to her. Marigold smiled as she shook her head responding, "I will be fine, thank you sire. Please hurry. Get to your destination quickly. Warhammer only seeks my stench and I must draw him away somehow."

Marigold took her arm back, nodded at him as she smiled slightly before recovering her hand. She could sense that Drew was attracted to her and she was accepting of that as she was attracted to him as well. However, Elven law strongly warned them from even fraternizing with each other. It wasn't unheard of for Elven to mate with a human, but it was rare. Elven was long lived and humans weren't. Still, it was something even Marigold could consider. It just wasn't the right time for it.

The Elven moved close to Drew, took his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. Drew found himself staring as Marigold moved away quickly, turned and ran through the forest and the trees toward Warhammer's camp.

Touching his cheek, he backed up a bit and backed into the stern Justin. He was startled upright as he turned and faced his group, "Well, we have a duty ahead of us. We are to go to Raskes across the Shallowlands near the Crimson Ranges to lend aid to the Drehuls living there and to investigate the source of darkness. Are we ready?"

There was an affirmative of nods from the group as they turned to follow Tis'la through the forest. Drew started forward when Justin grabbed his arm stopping him. He turned to him about to protest. Justin whispered venomously, "What are you thinking, sire? We can't do this."

Drew looked at him shrugging, "What? What did I do now?"

"This!" Justin shot a look across the path at the twins walking side by side with Dro'dge, "You were responsible for the twins and you dumped them on Dro'dge's lap? You know he is not a father. He isn't even experienced and he lost his parents when he was only a youngling. He is only a boy."

Drew shrugged whispering out of earshot toward his brother, "So? They are of the same race. I'm sure they're fine."

Justin scowled at him with an unbelievable look as he was surprised, "You cannot be saying this, sire! Same race sure, but not of the same species. Jumbilayas and Troods are two different categories. I do not appreciate this detour. Your father clearly stated that the village was of need of help and to not stop for anything else. Helping this Elven qualified as one of them."

Drew scowled back as he spat at him, "What do you even know about it? You could have stopped me, you know. Instead of complaining."

Justin's warning growl stopped Drew from speaking any further as the guard spoke, "And Marigold, you cannot be attracted to her. Its taboo, sire. Elven don't get along well with humans mainly cause they keep to themselves. They are one of the longest lived races as they can live from up to 900 years old. This isn't right, sire."

Drew shrugged his arm out of the way and spat back, "That is not even your concern, Justin. Its personal. Anyways, why are we even fighting this? What I say is final. If you don't like it, why don't you run home? Im sure father can give you something better to do instead of whining."

The group was gone. They were alone and Justin let out a quick growl of anger as he grabbed Drew on the throat. Drew gasped as he struggled against his grip. Justin picked him from the ground and thrust him against the tree as he drew his dagger and pointed it against his face. He let out an angry growl while working to control his emotion. Already a day past and Drew was testing Justin's patience.

Drew gulped as he continued to struggle placing both his hands on Justin's strong arm and hand. He spoke, "Go on, Justin and kill me. I always said your anger would get the better of you. You can't, can't you?"

He continued to gasp some more as Justin increased his grip on his throat and moved closer whispering, "Brother, do not test me. I have no patience for your quick wit. Stay on task, sire, and do not even deviate one inch from our objective."

Drew grunted with discomfort as he spat, "And pray tell brother, what is our objective?"

Justin let go of him as Drew dusted himself off. Shaking his head, he walked off leaving his brother very angry and boring a hold in the back of his head with his angry beams from his eyes. He continued breathing harshly as his muscles was flexed making him huge or bulged up.

Drew ran to catch up with the group as Justin slowly followed behind taking the rear. He needed space to calm down.

* * *

Back at the camp, Warhammer was in a foul mood. When the sun started dipping again in the middle of the afternoon, he decided to check on the Troodlings. What he saw once he reached the shed, well, it is best not to be said. Suffice to say, from quite a distance from the shed and on the wooden pole was two guards nailed and tied on it. They were now bait for the great Spookaburra. The mutant chieftain let out a raged roar as shouted to the heavens with his arms outstretched and bulged. With great force, he bashed against the door to the shed and splintered it. The wooden door was broken in half.

Razorback remained behind as to not bug his chief when he's in his foul mood. Warhammer shouted out once, "FOOLS! You have let them escape. I will tan the hide off the lot of you! Let this be a lesson to you swines!"

He emphasized it with a point toward the two tied up Hulks guards as he finished, "If anyone of you help them, I will boil you alive!"

The Hulks recoiled in fear of their chief and continued about their duty. Razorback remained calm behind his chief. Warhammer continued breathing with anger. Soon as he calmed a bit, he turned to his right hand, "Razorback!"

"Chief?" he wondered as he approached him.

The chieftain responded as he pointed, "Do we know what happened here? How did they even escape?"

Razorback attempted to respond, "I don't know. There wasn't anything amiss. They should not have been able to escape. What about that nose of yours, chief? What do you sense?"

"Hmm?" Warhammer wondered as a light bulb exploded on his head, "You're right."

He turned to the air and started sniffing out something. There was something wrong here and only the chief could sense it. Some kind of smell that was there but it shouldn't be. After a couple sniffing of the area inside the shed, he went to all four and crawled into the building. He was only two feet tall and yet he seemed a lot bigger on all fours as well as bit massive in size. He was like a tank with a sharp nose. In the room, he noted the broke cage door sprawled on the ground.

Sniffing it, he recognized the handprint of one of his Hulks pulling on it, but he suspected that he didn't pull all the way. One of the Hulks guard pulled it only just slightly before letting go because he also sense the hands of another on the cage as well. The hands of an Elven and the same Elven flesh that became a thorn on his flank. With anger as he snorted changing his expression, he sat up as he rose to his two feet tall form. Razorback detected a change as he approached and wondered, "You have something, chief?"

Warhammer let out a snarl as he growled out a single word, "Elven flesh…"

It dawned on his second as he responded, "Of course it would be her. But how did she…"

His chief grunted as he turned to send him a warning growl to shut up. Squinting his eyes, he continued to sniff as he knelt down and placed his three fingered hand on the ground. He continued to sniff the ground as he detected a faint aroma of a certain smell that should not have been in there. "Elven flesh, you tried to hide the scent, but you did not hide everything. You knew I would eventually catch up. That I am the only one smart enough to discover this! I will find you and I will feast on Elven flesh!"

He let out a snorting growl as he lunched forward and gnashed his sharp fangs. From a niche on the corner of his eye, he sniffed out and discovered his prey's hiding spot. It was near a hole in the back of the shed. Letting out a snarl, he stood and yelled, "Razorback!"

His chief yelled at him with anger and his second responded quickly, "Yes Chief?"

He pointed with his single index finger into the hole and grunted as he spoke, "Why is there a hole in my shed?"

Razorback stuttered a bit trying to formulate a word. His chief got impatient and let out a roar at his face. Razor responded quickly, "That hole could have been there the whole time with shoddy workmanship."

Warhammer responded, "Exactly, and anyone could have made the mistake. I mean, anyone. Now be clear, my most trusted second, are you sure anyone could have done this? Anyone including you? Be very clear and precise in your explanation. I would hate to have to get a new subordinate…"

His chief was clearly threatening him as he wanted an excuse to eat someone and Razorback gulped as he stuttered explaining, "Ahh, well no I mean, the guards. The two of them you sent on the posts. They were the one who oversaw the construction of this shed. If anyone is responsible, it's them."

Razorback flinched slightly out of fear as Warhammer clapped his shoulder and growled as he grunted at him, "Good. As it should be. They will stay there and if after three days and no Spookaburra has been captured, remove them and kill them. Serve them with stew. They are useless to me now!"

Razorback nodded as he grunted an answer, "Excellent idea, Chief. It has been a while since I've had Hulks flesh…"

Warhammer placed another hand on his shoulder as he grunted, "Razorback, I will hunt Elven flesh. You are in charge of this camp. I trust you to run it. You are my voice to speak and my hand to deal with things. When I don't return in seven days, you are to proceed to Iserhaus Castle and you will raze it to the ground! You will kill every living being standing or resting. All for the Hulks and our Great Chief Brokentusk!"

Razorback rose with pride as he responded, "For the Hulks and for Brokentusk and for Warhammer! I shall do it proudly!"

Warhammer grunted and grabbed his shoulder while Razorback grabbed his. They both grunted and roared as they rammed their heads together. They felt no pain as their skulls connected with each other. The bone itself was thick on their foreheads.

Without interruption, he left his side and continued out of the shed leaving Razorback to his own thoughts of his first command. It was an honor and he would do it proudly for his chief while his chief hunted the Elven flesh who stole his bait for capturing the Great Spookaburra.

* * *

From a distance of the campsite, Marigold had been watching Warhammer for quite some time. The lurk berry stench on her is wearing off and for one she is actually grateful for it. It would mean she would play a game of Sniff the Elven. You sniff her out and find you, you get to capture her do whatever you want with her. Fail and you would get lost for hours until eventually you find your way to a marsh bog where you will stricken dead by the Ohman Addler, a very dangerous snake that could strike a Hulk dead in mere seconds. Its poison is the most potent of them all and very sought after.

She watched as Warhammer continued to grunt and sniff like a boar as he went back to all fours. How he could walk on two cloven hoofs on the back and three fingered hand on the front was beyond the Elven. Evolution was a very strange thing. Although the same thing happened to the Tooks only these pig like creatures have three toes on their feet and the same three fingers on their hands. It was hard to believe that both Hulks and Tooks were almost the same specie and yet they evolved from single specie known as the Snorts which by coincidence is your typical farmland pig.

Once Warhammer on all fours found her scent, he let out a bunch of rumbling snorting like laughter as he shouted out, "I got you now, Elven flesh! Come to me!"

He charged and to the Elven huntress surprise, was a lot faster than on two feet. She quickly acted on her hands as she bounded from one tree top to another drawing Warhammer along for a ride. She had a plan and she planned on leading the chief away from his clan while getting him lost in the mountains somewhere. Not all Hulks were smart and if Warhammer was like his specie then he has a one track mind for a semi sentient race of evolved pigs.

Marigold's strong, agile legs worked hard as she ran along the branches, the ground and bounded out of the way whenever Warhammer caught up. She eventually left him in dust when she climbed a very tall tree and watched from a distance in the safety of her treetop. Her Elven eyes could see from a distance several fires going on. Something was going on along the coast, but at the moment it was Warhammer's problem and not hers.

The giant mutant boar barreled through rummage of the ground and plowed through threes leaving behind marks. Warhammer broke every vegetation there was out there while he was looking for her without realizing that he was going too far from his clan. In fact, he was very close to the edge of the Dark forest. The Elven continued to breathe as she drew the chief further and further away from his own camp and from Drew's group.

Eventually as Warhammer stopped moving, he realized that he got turned around. Soon he was starting to smell new things that were not only of Elven flesh, but also of burning timber and noises of battle. He grunted several more times as he sniffed the air. It was man flesh, his favorite meal of all time. It set his hunger to override as he soon forgot one simple Elven flesh and placed his eyes upon his next item on the menu. From a distance near the sea were fires and explosion as well as gunfire. It was the corsairs.


	7. Chapter 6: Corsairs of the Black Horn

**Chapter 6:** The Corsairs of the Black Horn

A single lone silvery haired Night Elven walked about the beach of the coastline near the village. His name was known to all corsairs everywhere as Jask Bloodwyvern Silverfang. However he was simply called Jask or Captain Silverfang by most of his crew as a necessity. On his features besides his wrinkles, some scars, a couple ear jewelry and red eyes, he has a large snaggletooth canine on his lower jaw. It was shaped like a fang which is how he got his namesake Silverfang. He had on a cruel sneer as he held his cutlass on one and a gun on another. It was his special gun that he uses. Around him were screams and cries of innocent villagers as his pirates continued their conquest of Lambay. It was the name of the small fishing village. It was easy taking it over as there weren't many fighters left in the village. Behind him was his ship. Its cannons were bristling and ready for action.

Seeing one of the villagers charge at him with a sword, the captain let out a snarl as he took the gun out of his belt fired once killing the villager. He let out a shout as he moved forward, "Take the village! Kill those who resist and capture the rest! Corral them to the center of town!"

Not far from his side was Selenoa Bloodwyvern. She wore the same garb, bandanna around her long dark hair and several jewelries on each of her ear and a pendant around her neck. The fifteen year old marched along proud to be beside her father. The rest of the children were back at the ship, but Sele was an exception because her father was the captain of the vessel. Jask lowered his weapon but kept it close to his side as he marched forward with his cutlass still on his right hand.

Soon they were joined by several humans, all of which looked stronger in muscle power than the captain. Jask was a strong Night Elven. Even his darkness powered his muscles as he glared with his red eyes at the prisoners they captured up ahead of them. Around them, the village continued to burn as his corsairs continued torching everything and throwing Molotov cocktails for maximum damage.

Suddenly Sele shouted as she grabbed her father's bulged bicep, "Silverfang, someone is coming out of one of the buildings!"

Jask turned to the right of the burning building and noticed one of the male human crawling out. He was weakened. The Night Elven let out a fanged snarl as he placed his gun back into the holster and clicked it close. With renewed energy, he stormed toward his direction. The human looked up and was petrified by Jask as he was pleading. Sele watched with glee as her father grabbed the human by the throat and lifted him as he clutched him fiercely. His bicep bulged twice its size with veins showing as he twisted the weaken male around dragging him along the ground effortlessly.

Sele was enjoying herself as she giggled madly at the poor village waving her cutlass. Taking her weapon, started jabbing and slashing in between the man's legs. The villager yelled in fear of as he continued struggling moving his legs out of the way but Sele continued as she managed to nick the skin of the man's legs making him bleed. Blood started trailing before him. Standing back, Sele primed herself as she curled her mouth into a snarl, licked her fangs and charged with a yell waving her cutlass. She bounded and rammed down with her weapon aiming for one of his legs.

The man let out a yell, but Jask twisted his neck slightly to the left as he pulled him out of the way making his daughter missing his foot by a few inches. He shouted at her angrily looking back, "Sele!"

The poor villager gasped and went unconscious due to shock. Disappointed, Sele running up to her father, she grabbed his arm and pleaded, "Why did you do that? Can I kill him?"

Jask shrugged her off as he continued on with a growl. Sele changed her expression as she glowered at him with a pout. She followed along swiftly as Jask tossed the unconscious prisoner with the other prisoner. He shouted at them, "I am Captain Jask Silverfang! You all have fallen. It is time for a choice to either join or be fated to become a slave to the master! Redeem yourself or perish at the hands of the master!"

There was silence from the prisoners as they inched from the evil glare of the captain. His corsairs awaited his command. Soon, some of the prisoners decided they wanted to join his crew. They were corralled into a different group by the corsairs toward their ship. Jask spat, "So be it!"

The rest of the prisoners protested as the rest of his corsairs piled on them. Sele looked at one of them and continued to pout some more as she ran to her father and asked, "Why didn't you let me fight? Or at least killed one of them? It would have been good."

Jask let out a snarl as he turned to his daughter and spat, "Saial won't forgive me if I get you killed. She will dishonor me in front of others and cast my flesh into the fires of Mont Kiuy. You aren't even old enough to be with me here. I only let you come on exception because I said so! Now leave it be! Come!"

"Saial," Sele let out a quiet fanged snarl as she quickly followed him, "Mother won't even let me fight? She had never seen me, not once! Why do you listen to her, father?"

As they reached the end of the town limits near the trees, Jask let out a slow growl as he stopped. He turned around and knelt before his daughter with a snarl as he grabbed her shoulder, "Because Saial is the mother of all Night Elven Drow before her. She has many mates and no time to see them all. However, it does not mean she won't see you. You see, she loves all her daughters and one day you will see her too. One day."

Sele stood there in front of him and lowered her head as she asked with a hopeful tone, "You promise?"

Jask nodded assuring her, "I promise. When you are of age, you will see her during the Illi'wynith Bloodrites when Night Elven children are segregated. Divided between genders and determined who they will become. It is an honor, Sele, to participate. I have to keep you alive till then."

The fifteen year old responded impatiently, "When will it be?"

Jask shrugged as he touched the strand of hair hanging from her head and moved it aside while responding, "I don't know. When she calls for you. Sometimes, at rare cases one would be chosen as young as six while others were chosen at the older age of 21. Beyond that, I don't know. You aren't even considered anymore and Saial sends out her mercenaries to make sure unproven children do not return to her domain."

Sele turned concerned as she responded, "But I'm fifteen."

Jask continued, "Yes and that means you are only six years away from being 21. Do not worry, my daughter, you will have your chance. You already are making a name for yourself. Eventually your mother will take notice and I promise you, I will take you to see her myself."

That made Sele smile as she nodded giving him a hug. Jask exhaled a sigh as he opened his mouth slightly letting his lower snaggletooth hang slightly. Sele responded as she squeezed his strong body, "Thank you father. I can't wait to see her…"

They separated as Jask rose to his feet watching his corsairs approach him. They were ready and Jask responded, "Let's go! We have a prisoner transfer with the one called Darkeyes! The master requires more slaves."

His twenty-five corsairs shouted in agreement as they followed him along the path into the forest. They were leaving behind the burning village. Jask and his daughter continued to lead the group as the trudged through the muddy path west toward the castle of Iserhaus. Not far from the castle was several cave systems where they said there will be several cages holding the prisoners. Sele couldn't wait to see them.

It wasn't that far into five miles of their hike when they heard something in the bushes. Jask held his hand up as he stopped his group. He sniffed the air and let out a snarl as he turned around to his left. The bushes shook as a mutated boar like creature jumped out. It let out a roar attacking them. Jask and his corsairs scattered as they were caught surprised. He shouted, "At arms! Stop that pig!"

Warhammer let out a roar, "I'm no pig! I am Warhammer and I desire Man flesh!"

He barreled out of hiding and started chasing the scattering corsairs. It was chaos as they tried to fight him or was thrown aside by his tusks or worse, gored onto the ground and trampled to death. Warhammer opened its mouth and bit down on one of the pain's throat keeping him locked in while shaking his head. The human corsair started screaming with pain trying to get out.

Sele was about to charge at the Hulks chief, but Jask immediately grabbed her and shouted at her, "No! Get to a tree, now! Climb to a high spot."

"But father…" Sele pleaded. If she couldn't kill anyone yet, then couldn't she kill one Hulk?

Jask interrupted her with an angry snarl, "Do not argue with me, Selenoa Bloodwyvern! Go. Now!"

Sele whimpered as she stamped her foot while her father turned from her. Unwillingly she turned to the tree and started climbing to the top to avoid the Hulks rampage. Jask stood tall and took out his gun, pointed and fired off several shots. His bullets penetrated Warhammer on his tough hide while he had his jaw locked onto one of his corsairs. Finally he let go and ripped out a roar. Jask's revolver continued spinning as each one of his shots hit its target. He increased his speed to a run as he switched weapons pulling out his cutlass.

The captain let off a roar ramming down the weapon, but was bashed aside by Warhammer's three fingered fist. Jask grunted in pain as he lost his cutlass while flying across the ground into a tree. Falling onto the ground, he grunted as he caught the dirt as he fell to one knee. Looking up, he watched several of his corsairs running to pull Warhammer off but the two feet tall Hulks chieftain was too much for them as he continued swatting them aside. Eventually, he turned to the crawling human and opened his mouth with hunger as salvia drooled down. He charged, went for his throat and killed the corsair snapping his neck with ease.

Letting out a roar of rage, the angry captain took out his revolver again and fired off a couple more shots as he screamed, "Kill him! Put him down like an animal he is!"

He continued to fire while several more corsairs continued to fight him. Warhammer seemed impervious to pain as his thick hide deflected them all. With one swipe, he knocked over a strong human, went to all fours and let out a roar at the captain lowering his head. Jask continued moving forward until his gun jammed. He let out a curse checking his weapon. Warhammer took his chance and charged at him. Jask stared back at the boar and continued to try to fix his weapon, but Warhammer was just too fast for him.

From up the treetops, Sele watched with horror as the mutant Boar barreled toward her father and mowed him down goring him once onto his chest. Jask ripped out a yell of pain as he was bashed against a tree. Warhammer's razor-sharp tusks further damaged the captain's chest as he continued screaming for help. The rest of his corsairs grabbed Warhammer and attempted to wrestle the strong boar like Hulk down onto the ground. They tied him down while Jask moved away from them holding his chest to keep his blood inside.

"Father!" Sele shouted from the branch and jumped down as she rushed toward her father. She ignored the Hulk as all the corsairs clambered atop him while piercing him with swords but with no success because Warhammer continued to struggle. Sele knelt before her father and whimpered, "Father, don't die!"

Jask grunted with pain as he pushed her off, "Go away, Sele. You can't see me like this. Go!"

One of the humans pulled Sele away as the other corsairs surrounded their captain. They attempted to tend to his wound to prevent him from going to shock. Sele was screaming for her father as the human corsair attempted to hide her away responding, "Sele, stop. You can't see him. We will take care of him."

She screamed at him hissing, "Go away Kai!"

Kai responded with a firm hand on her shoulder while blocking her view, "Sele!"

Sele ceased as she turned to the struggling Hulk with a snarl. Taking out her cutlass, she spat at it, "Let me kill him! Just once! Let me kill him Kai! For my father!"

"No," Kai spoke as he attempted to regain her attention, "Stay away from it, alright? Let us handle the swine. Wait here!"

Sele pouted her lips but obeyed as she stood still rooted to the spot while holding her cutlass. She was concerned for her father. Worried, Kai approached the small group as he grabbed Jask's hand. Jask gripped his hand as he continued grunting with pain with blood coming out of his mouth. The medics did their best cleaning his wound quickly and resealing it with some sort of technology at hand. This ancient device was a small medical bio-sealer to close his wounds via a small energy beam. It burned and was slightly uncomfortable, but it was enough to stop Jask from bleeding. Still, he could have internal bleeding.

The captain spoke to him, "Kai, keep her away from me. She can't see her father like this so take care of her. Finish the mission but take her with you. I promised her she would see the prisoners' first hand and the trade off. Promise me you will take care of her."

The human responded clenching his hand, "I promise, captain. Leave this to me."

Kai left him at the care of the two corsairs with some medical experience as they tended to their fallen captain. He approached Sele and nodded at her with a grunt. Sele attempted to wring her eyes from her father and focused on Kai. She understood why he didn't want to see him like this. She was now under the watch and care of Jask's second in command.

Kai looked at the struggling Hulks and growled as he spat on the ground near him, "Cease your struggling, swine!"

The bleeding Hulks chieftain roared as he snorted angrily at him, "I am no swine. I am Chief Warhammer of the Warhammer clan!"

Kai retorted, "And I am actually a Took in disguise sent to thwart the King's plan. Who cares who you're called, swine? You have been captured by Captain Jask Silverfang and his corsairs! You are now a slave to the master!"

Warhammer struggled some more against the strength of all the corsairs combined as he sat up to his knees and snarled at Kai with hatred, "I am Warhammer and I will not relent until I feast on every one of your flesh!"

He continued to roar as Kai stared at him with disgust. Sele covered her ears and hid behind Kai in fear of the monster mutant boar. Kai approached Warhammer, raised his cutlass and hit him full on the head with the butt of his handle. The Hulks chieftain ceased roaring as he was knocked unconscious with Kai's full upper body strength. With a jerk of his head, he shouted, "You lot, the five of yer rope him up firmly and drag im away! Back to the camp. Find the strongest metal, make a cage out of it and keep him inside nice and tight till the captain can deal with 'im properly!"

They all shouted in affirmation and handled the mutant two feet tall boar. Kai made the signal to the remainder of thirteen corsairs to follow. They were enough to bring the prisoners back. Three were dead killed by Warhammer. The captain was down for the count but he was already exempted from the original twenty-five. It made twenty six to include him and Sele.

As the two feet and two ton mutant boar was tied, he was dragged away by five of the strongest corsairs with effort. They showed no sign of slowing down as the unconscious Warhammer made one long drag pattern across the dirt.

Kai and Sele continued on along the path leading the corsairs toward Darkeye's own camp with thirteen corsairs marching from behind. They weren't very far.

Meanwhile, back at Darkeye's hidden camp within the caves, the prisoners inside the cage was growing restless. Some were dying from starvation from waiting. All they had was water which they took greedily. Mulberry stood in the middle of them all as she cried for water. She only took a few drops before it was snatched away. She continued to cry for her family as she sat down on her butt while feeling sorry for herself.

Outside of the cage, several Drakerns whipped the prisoners as they shook the cage. The prisoners scattered as some of them moaned in both fear and pain. Darkeyes shouted a command and the cage door opened. He let out a gurgling snarl as he flexed his muscles, "Take them out, one by one and chain them up! Make sure they don't get loose. Prepare them for transportation! All sixty seven of them!"

The rest of the Drakerns grunted in affirmation of the order and opened one of the cages. They started pulling the prisoners one by one and chaining them into a gang with one long metal hook. They were all clasped together, two by two as each one of them was ushered toward the end of the cave outside. One of the prisoners looked out. The sun was falling. It was nearly dark. From a distance, he could see flaming torches and hear the marching feet of the corsairs approaching them. He gulped in fear expecting what was to come next for them.

Inside the cave as the Drakerns continued to chain them all two by two, Mulberry remained seated in the third cage. She tried to stay calm as she kept her arms around her knees keeping close to her chest, but she was scared and petrified. Suddenly outside as there was a commotion, she looked up with a gasp. The Corsairs had come and the leader, Kai, walked up fearlessly to the Drakern leader. He spoke, "Darkeyes, I assume? Kai. I have come for the prisoners."

Darkeyes let out a snarl as he growled raising his sword, "I was told Silverfang would be coming himself. Where is he?"

Kai responded, "Indisposed. He sent me in his stead. Does it matter? The master needs slaves to do his bidding."

Darkeyes responded coldly with a nod, "Of course. It matters not. They all are yours. Long live the master!"

Kai nodded as he entered with Sele in tow. Sele was fearless as she coldly scowled at each of the prisoners while assessing them all. She was angry and full of wrath while hiding her concern and feelings for her father. The prisoners were weak to her eyes. Curling her lips in disgust, she waved her sword and shouted at them, "You all are doomed! There is no escape from the Master himself! You will soon see!"

She ran to the end of the long line attempting to scatter them. They marched forward like a chain gang out of the cave. Kai directed his corsairs to monitor the line starting from the front. He shouted an order to them as he waved his cutlass, "Forward! March!"

The Drakerns continued chaining them all till the last cage where Mulberry remained seated. Sele noticed her and recognized her markings as a Drehul. They differ from humans and although they looked the same when they were young, but Sele could sense a bit of a difference between them. Some sort of a smell. When the Drakerns grabbed her arm, Mulberry looked up and let out a scream as she hit them. The thirteen year old stood extremely fast and bumped the Drakern aside. She let out a fighting yell rushing out of the cage.

Sele watched her and found something in her that she hadn't seen in a while. A fighting spirit. She knew then that she was the one. As one of the Drakern raised its weapon, Sele quickly went to her aid with a shout, "Stop! In the name of the master do not kill her, you fool!"

The Drakern heard her and dropped his sword to grab her on the throat. Mulberry was screaming as she was thrust onto the ground. Sele grabbed her cutlass the Drehul female child rolled on the ground attempting to stand. However she was stopped when Sele's weapon was inches away from her throat. She responded coldly, "You will cease your struggling, Drehul! You are now my prisoner! You will be under my rule. For the master!"

Mulberry looked right at her eyes and she stopped as she whimpered in fear. She had never seen a Night Elven before especially not a cruel drow like Sele. Satisfied, Sele bared her fangs as she responded to the Drakern, "Chain her up. I am responsible for her now!"

The Drakern nodded at the red eyed Night Elven responding as he prepared the chains, "For the Master."

Mulberry continued to whimper with fear as she started crying again while she was being chained on the wrists and her neck. It was locked as the Drakern offered Sele the end of the chain. Sele offered her wrist and the Drakern clasped it around it. He locked it and handed her the key. Sele placed the key and the chain around her neck as she turned back to Mulberry.

Letting out a sneer as she kept her cutlass near her neck, she grabbed the chain attached to her neck brace, twisted it around her slim muscles and pulled with a snarl. It caused Mulberry to stand as she was nearly the same height at the fifteen year old Night Elven drow except for the three inch difference that made Sele a bit taller. The Drehul whimpered as she grabbed her hand while struggling but in vain. Sele spat, "You will follow my lead or be dragged. Either way you belong to me now! Come!"

She walked out of the cave while dragging the stumbling Mulberry along. Sele kept her pace with the rest of the prisoners behind them as they headed back toward the coast. Behind her, the sun continued to fall as Darkeyes eagerly awaited the coming dusk.

As they neared the camp, Sele kept to the front pulling Mulberry along. All of a sudden Mulberry stopped walking. The chain at her neck tugged as Sele let out a grunt turning around. Taking her cutlass out, she let out a snarl as she pointed the weapon at her neck, "Walk, Drehul! We are close."

Mulberry was defiant of her as she knelt on the ground sitting down. The Elven Drow snarled as she twirled the chain around her wrist and pulled her closer. She tugged as Mulberry stood her ground. With an annoyed grunt, Sele lowered her cutlass and moved closer. Mulberry let out a shout as she charged at her catching Sele off her guard with a jab on her left face. Her chain cut into the Elven's dark skin. Tasting blood, the cruel elven grinned as she taunted her, "Come on, Drehul! Come at me! I dare ya."

Mulberry let out another roar as she fought with her captive. Sele continued ducking her attack and countered with her powerful haymaker. It connected with her face as it sent the Drehul sprawling on the ground stunned. With a disgusted spit on the ground, Sele placed her cutlass back into the sheath and grabbed her by the collar around her neck. Picking her up, she proceeded to beat her. She kicked her and thrust her back into a tree to deal another blow across the face,

Mulberry grunted with pain as she stumbled back into the ground crying. She shouted, "I want my moma, and popa and brother! I want them! I want to go home."

Sele let out a snarl as she shouted grabbing the hook of her collar, "Too bad, Drehul, because you ain't going home. You're stuck with me!"

Sele used her muscle strength to drag the weakened Mulberry along the ground toward her father's camp. It was near the border of the town. Once she entered, she tossed Mulberry across the room and chained her to a post. Taking the key, she removed her own shackles form her wrists but left her prisoner's wrists bound. She placed the key back around her neck and left the tent leaving Mulberry alone. The thirteen year old Drehul child broke down weeping on the ground. She was bruised and bloodied from her captive's blows and was in pain.

Outside of her tent, Sele took her time to search for her father so she ran out to look for Kai. It was growing darker by the minute. The fires from the village died down and across the beach were several bonfires crafted by the corsairs. They were hanging around the beach enjoying themselves with food and songs of their conquest. On the far side of the beach was one single cage that connected with a small cave on the beach. Inside of it was Warhammer but he was still sleeping off the blow that was delivered by Kai himself.

As Sele approached a medical tent, she saw a few corsairs guarding the tent. She was about to approach when one of them blocked her entrance while raising his finger, "Kai told me to keep you out."

Sele let out a slight snarl as she glared at the guard, "I am here to see my father."

He kept his finger up as he instructed her to wait. Opening the tent, he popped in to see Kai watching over his captain for a bit. He spoke, "Kai, you told me to tell you when Sele is here. She's waiting outside."

Kai responded with a nod, "Right. Be right there."

He turned back to his captain with another nod and exited the tent. Sele scowled at Kai as she spat, "Why are you keeping me out, Kai?"

Kai knelt down before her to her size and spoke, "Your father is still in bad shape. We only have limited medical supplies here as everything is available in our home base. The medics did everything they could to treat the underlying problem, but he needs his rest. He has no wish to have you see him in his condition, but he will see you when he's well. So, stay away, Sele. If you know what's good for you."

Sele let out a snarl at him but decided that he was right. Rolling her eyes slightly, she nodded silently. Kai continued as he changed the subject, "So, I hear you took on one of the prisoners. Is this true?"

The Elven Drow nodded, "Yes. She's mine now."

Kai let out a sigh as he shook his head with his response, "This is irregular, Sele. You cannot just take a random prisoner and keep it for your own. It all belongs to the master to serve. We all belong to the master."

Sele shook her head as she argued, "No I don't, but this one is different. And just because ima kid doesn't mean I don't have a right to take what I want. Besides, this girl is different. She has something in her that I just to have. To use."

Kai let out a slight scoff as he responded, "To use? Why do you Elven have to do this? Why can't you just leave people alone? Let them be what they are. What makes her different than the rest? She was caught, so she was stupid enough to be. We will have to make her a prisoner. A slave to the master. There is no other use for her."

Sele retorted, "That may be so, but she's still a living being and all living beings at some point or another deserve to be manipulated. Shown the way. I see a chance for her to turn. She is only young. Thirteen."

Kai shrugged as he stood responding to her as if he didn't really care anymore, "Alright, but don't come to me when she ends up a burden to you. She will be committed to the ground and executed because you touched her before the master had a chance to look over her. There is no other choice."

Sele responded, "Whatever. Look, just let me know when I can see my father, okay?"

Kai nodded without saying a word before he disappeared into the tent. Sele walked around camp for a bit as she wandered nearby to a bonfire for food. On the platter was some meat piled up. Taking a plate and a few drinks, she headed straight back to the was lying on the floor asleep and slightly weak. Sele could sense this and she let out a snarl. She hated weakness. The Elven saw pure, unborn strength in her that time and she wanted to see it again. If that means having her regain her strength, then so be it.

Taking one of the cups from a table, Sele poured water into the cup. Walking over to her, she doused the Drehul with water waking her up. Mulberry let out a hiss of fear and distraught scampering away from her. She let out a snarl at her hating her captive. Sele stared back with her eyes and responded as she took a plate from the table, "Its dinnertime."

She walked over toward her and sat in a certain distance from her cross legged. Taking a piece of her steak, she tore off a piece with her sharp canines. Mulberry looked at the steak with disgust, but she had her eye on a piece of roll on her plate. Sele noticed her staring at the piece of bread and smirked as she responded, "You want a piece of bread? Are you sure you don't a piece of my steak."

Mulberry was starving. She hadn't eaten anything all day since she was captured last night. However, she wouldn't eat meat as she was vegetarian. She was born and raised by her father who tilled their farmlands growing crops and edible vegetation. Putting down the steak, Sele wiped her hands and took out her key as she got up. She walked over to Mulberry as Mulberry let out a hiss. Grabbing the collar of her prisoner, Sele thrust her on the ground, took her chained wrist and placed the key onto the latch of her wrist unlocking it. Removing the clasp, Sele backed as Mulberry took her chance to strike.

She let out a scream as she grabbed Sele on the throat. Sele grunted with irritation as she grabbed her wrist, twisted it and dealt her a blow on the stomach. Taking her fist, she dealt her prisoner another blow across the face. Mulberry moaned in pain as she sank to her knees and whimpered. Sele scowled at her as she returned to her previous position taking her plate and chewing on her meat. She responded, "I'm trying to help you, girl. You need to eat and I am offering you a piece of my steak. Its good protein and will help you regain your strength."

Mulberry stopped with her crying and looked up at her captive with a scowl as she finally responded. Her voice was hoarse, "I do not like meat."

Sele was surprised as she retorted, "Why not? Everyone likes meat. The problem with you Drehuls is you have to have an answer to everything. Meat is good for you. Its tasty and is chock full of protein and vitamin necessary for muscle growth. Don't you want to be strong?"

Mulberry stared at her slightly confused. She responded, "I thought I was a prisoner? A captive? Why are you treating me like this?"

Sele took another huge bite out of her steak and continued, "I am not treating you like anything. You owe me. I saved you from a life of slavery. You should be thanking me instead of scorning me."

Mulberry argued a bit, "You haven't saved me from anything. If you want to help me, then help me get home. To my family."

Sele let out a snarl as she slammed her steak on the plate. She spat coldly, "Your family is gone!"

The thirteen year old girl gasped with shock and cried as she covered her eyes weeping. The Elven drow let out a growl as she responded, "Oh for the love of...Listen here. You can sit there and cry all you want. You ain't getting home. Your family is gone. You have a new family now. Me. You want to go back out there? Be a slave all your life? Be my guest. I'll release you right now. You'll run right into the wolves and they'll gobble you up. This tent is in the middle of camp. You won't even survive a second out there without me. You hear me? You'll die out there and its wasteful."

After crying for a bit, Mulberry pauses a bit as she turned to look at Sele. She spoke through her tears as she shook her head, "Why should I believe you? You are a Night Elven aren't you? You aren't even about honor and everything is evil about you."

Sele looked slightly hurt as she spat back angrily moving forward with her strong body and flashed her fangs, "Shut up! You know nothing about me! Who told you to say such things?"

Mulberry cringed as she recoiled with horror, "I'm sorry. My family told me tales about them. I always thought them evil and not nice."

Sele let out a snarl as she spat, "And I'm sure they told you all the bad things about my people but you don't know one single thing about me! I thought you were above such things that you wouldn't downright insult me! You dare?" Sele gathered her spit and spat at the ground near her with distaste.

Mulberry gulped as she shook her head offering her hands, "I'm sorry. I mean your people have such a bad reputation. I didn't…"

Sele cut her off as she hissed, retorted back, "No, that's right. You did mean it. However, you are right. My race has a bad reputation. Me? I have to suffer the prejudice bestowed upon my people thanks to bad rumors."

Mulberry bowed her head as she remained kneeling down apologetically, "You're right. I'm sorry. I won't say anymore."

Sele continued to snarl as she pushed the plate aside and responded, "Now will you behave?" When Mulberry nodded, Sele continued, "You belong to me now. I saved you from a life of slavery which means you are honor bound to me. You will serve me. You will defend me. You will follow me everywhere I go. In return, I will care for you. I will feed you. I will even cure your sickness. This way you will survive. If you don't wish this honor, leave. Return to your slavery and I will forget you."

Mulberry stared at Sele for several moments and thought for a bit. Her expression changed slightly as she nodded slowly without speaking. She bent forward trying to get up, but failed because she was slightly weak so she crawled forward toward her. Her face was dirtied and bruised. Sele watched her still cross legged and as Mulberry sat close to her still on her knees, she grabbed the piece of steak from the plate that was offered to her. She lowered her eyes slightly and bit into the steak tearing it off.

Sele smiled as she watched Mulberry chew the steak. Taking a bottle of water, she offered it to her which Mulberry accepted it and drunk it greedily. She was thirsty. The Night Elven attempted to touch her on the face, but Mulberry whimpered as she recoiled from her touch. Sele's expression changed to concern as she responded touching the back of her head, "Oh forgive me, girl. I won't harm you anymore. I promise. We are honor-bound to not harm each other, you understand?"

Mulberry nodded as she continued to gobble the rest of the steak hungrily and moved on to the roll. Sele moved closer to her as she caressed the back of her head and hugged her close to her chest. She responded while stroking her hair, "Like I said, I will care for you. Your bruises? They are like scars. They are memorable and a reminder of pain. You will keep them as a reminder of who you serve. Me."

Mulberry nodded slowly as she whimpered softly. Sele continued, "You may call me Sele. My family name is Seleonoa Bloodwyvern."

After hugging her a bit, Mulberry calmed as they separated a bit. Sele touched Mulberry's bruised features lightly and asked, "Now, what are you called?"

After drinking water a bit, she responded, "Mulliayana God'ert. You can call me Mulberry."

Sele offered a fanged smile as she responded, "Mulberry? That's a good name. You still hungry?"

She shook her head after eating the last bite of the roll, "No. Tired."

Sele smiled again as she nodded stroking her hair and moving her head close to her lap, "Then rest on my lap for a bit. You'll need it for tomorrow. It's a big day for us. I will keep you company."

As Mulberry lay to rest on Sele's lap, she fell fast asleep while Sele watched over her servant with care stroking her hair gently. She continued staring at her with her own red eyes. She was excited to owe her first servant. Mulberry was now her responsibility to care for and it was up to her to help her get stronger. After all, she heard how Drehuls were made for heavy duty. They were natural bodybuilders. No matter how much they eat, the protein they get from food thick with it is double than the consumption humans eat. That was how they get to be at least 2 feet tall and bigger muscles for both male and female. At rare cases, they grow to be three feet tall or maybe more. But it's rare.

As Sele interweaved her finger along her hair, she cocked her head as she adjusted the collar on Mulberry's neck and stroked her bruised features. Moving closer, Sele kissed her on the cheek causing Mulberry to move slightly with discomfort with a moan as she whispered in her sleep, "Moma…"


End file.
